


EXO REACTIONS

by taexual



Series: EXO by taexual [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Imagines, Scenarios, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: first posted to my tumblr @taexual.may include fluff, angst, and smut. pay attention to the warnings ahead of every chapter![fem!reader]





	1. someone harasses their s/o - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: angst + strong language + mentions of violence.

****  


**Xiumin**

He’s been in this situation with you before. A random person had literally followed both of you, yelling profanities and threats that were all directed towards you. In the end, you had to hold Minseok’s hand and forcibly drag him forwards so he wouldn’t turn around and give the person a piece of his mind.

It usually went quiet after that. You wouldn't hear anything for a while. But then, six months after the last incident, a similar person approached you while you were waiting outside of Minseok’s studio to get lunch with him.

“Hey!” they called out to you aggressively.

You'd hoped it wasn't you they were addressing and yet, once you instinctively turned to look, their eyes were firmly set on you.

“I suggest you get the fuck out of here,” they told you. “Because I have a knife and I’m not afraid to use it on you.”

Since this wasn’t the first time you received death threats, you tried to smile politely in hopes of defusing the situation.

“I’m sorry,” you said slowly. “If my presence bothers you, don’t worry. I’ll be leaving soon, just—”

“Soon isn’t good enough. If I see you leave this building with Kim Minseok, I swear I’ll slaughter you both,” they said, revealing the glint of a silver blade inside of their pocket.

But it wasn’t the knife that sent you running. The dangerous glint in their eyes was what made you truly alarmed.

Not giving it a second thought, you entered the building, dialing your boyfriend’s phone number immediately. You headed to the elevator, afraid that the person who just threatened you would follow you inside.

“Yeah, babe, I’ll be right down,” Minseok said as soon as he answered the call, thinking you'd just gotten tired of waiting for him. 

“Minseok, there’s someone here,” you said quickly before he could hang up. “They threatened m—us. They threatened us both.”

He was quiet for a moment, clearly not having expected this.

“I’m sending security to the first floor,” he said, then. “Come on up, okay? I’m on the fifth floor, down the hall. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little shaken up, I guess,” you replied, entering the elevator and pressing the button with the number five on it.

Minseok, however, could tell that you weren’t “a little” shaken up. You were _terrified._

“You’re safe,” Minseok said, his voice calm even though his heart was pounding in his chest. “I’m going towards the elevator, okay? I’ll be there when the door opens. It’s okay.”

You just hummed in acknowledgment and the two of you stayed on the phone in complete silence until the door of the elevator opened on the fifth floor, revealing your concerned boyfriend with his phone still pressed to his ear.

You jumped out of the elevator and right into his arms. Not even bothering to hang up the phone, Minseok wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“Was it anything like last time?” he asked quietly, meaning the incident six months ago.

“Kind of,” you said. “But they actually had a knife this time. Th-they threatened to—”

Noticing that it was difficult for you to form words, he caressed your back, holding you even tighter. “It’s okay. It won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

**Suho**

Junmyeon always took care of you. Sometimes, it wasn’t intentional. Looking after you and showering you with his love was just something that came naturally to him. And, because of that, Junmyeon had a hard time dealing with situations that were out of his control.

An example of this situation was when you received hate online. Somehow, in those moments, you managed to calm Junmyeon down, although he always got really upset about it. Something even worse than that, was when this hate moved to real life. People didn’t _usually_ harass you when you were out with Junmyeon, but there were a few instances where running into people on the street turned sour.

“Junmyeon, honestly, you could do better,” one person commented as they walked alongside you two down the street. “I mean, I’m not crazy. Obviously, I’m not going to push her into the street full of cars, but I think she understands that she doesn’t deserve you. She's literally a whore, I mean, look at her.”

This wasn’t the first time you’ve had this phrase said to you. But this was certainly the first time that it was said to you in real life when your boyfriend was there with you.

“I’m sorry,” he said to the person while holding your hand in his tighter. “I really don’t think you should be saying these things.”

“No?” the person looked skeptical all while trying to catch Junmyeon’s eyes but he wasn’t looking in their direction. “Be honest, Junmyeon, you’re not that into her, either. You’re just spending time with her until you can move on to someone better.”

“Someone… like you?” Junmyeon suggested, finally looking up at the person harassing the two of you.

“Perhaps,” the person shrugged.

“I’m going to ask you to leave,” Junmyeon said, not losing his manners even in a situation as serious as this. “Because I’m seconds away from calling the police.”

“Why? I’m not doing anything. I’m just talking,” the person said nonchalantly.

“You’re disturbing my privacy,” your boyfriend replied. “And you’re insulting my girlfriend. I can sue you but I can also do much more than that. You don’t want to find out how far I’d go to protect the love of my life.”

 

* * *

 

**Lay**

Yixing was there when you received the letter. There was no sender and you were a little hesitant before opening it but eventually, your curiosity got the best of you. As soon as you opened the envelope and unwrapped the letter inside, you dropped it in horror.

“Sweetheart?” Yixing, who had looked away when you were opening the letter, looked back at you after hearing you gasp. “What’s wrong? What’s in it?”

“I d-don’t know,” you stammered while your boyfriend leaned down to pick up the letter you had dropped.

As soon as he opened it, his own face twisted in disgust. “Is that… blood? Did someone literally send you a letter written in _blood?”_

“I don’t want to know what it says,” you said after noticing that Yixing’s eyes scanned over the words written in the letter.

Once he finished reading it and looked up at you, _boiling_ anger was evident in his eyes.

“You’re not reading this,” he told you. “I’ll take this to the police. I’ll add the footage from our security cameras, too, since there’s no return address or postmark, so this must have been hand-delivered to our door. I won’t let this slide.”

His sudden anger about this let you know that the situation was serious. “Was it bad? W-what did it say?”

“It doesn’t matter now,” he replied, adamant not to let you find out what was written inside of the letter. “No one’s going to send you stuff like that ever again. I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what?” you asked, still clueless about the contents of the letter but aware that no one ever sent other people jokes written in blood. 

“From harm,” Yixing answered. “I’ll protect you from all of it. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

You were having a night in with your boyfriend when your phone buzzed, indicating an incoming call.

“It’s 2am,” Baekhyun said, yawning. “Who’s calling you this late?”

“Uh… actually, I don’t know,” you said, noticing an unknown number as the caller’s ID on your phone. “Maybe it’s one of my friends from school, I should probably take this. Hello?”

“Listen carefully,” a voice you’ve never heard before hissed in your ear as soon as you answered. “If you do not get your dirty feet off of Baekhyun’s lap in the following second, you’ll face serious consequences.”

“W-who is this?” you asked.

Baekhyun noticed your fearful eyes and shuffled closer to you to hear what the voice on the other end was saying.

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” the voice continued. “What matters is that you do what I say or I swear, I will—”

Realizing the seriousness of the phone call, Baekhyun grabbed the phone from you, taking control of the situation. “You’ll what? Remember that everything you say can be used against you in court after we sue you for harassment.”

“Baekhyun,” the voice gasped, losing the confidence immediately. “I’m calling because—”

“Because you wanted to scare my girlfriend?” he cut them off. “I don’t think I need to tell you how unacceptable that is.”

“No, I just warned her,” the person replied, regaining their balance. “She will not be hurt if she follows my orders.”

“She will not be following anyone’s orders,” Baekhyun declared. “In fact, if you dare to call this number again or contact her in any other way, a restraining order won’t be the only thing you’ll receive. I love my girlfriend more than anything and you will _not_ mess with her. Not if I can help it.”

 

* * *

 

     **Chen**

You’ve been driving home from work. You and Jongdae lived together in a quiet place outside of the city, so whenever you were on your way home late at night, you were the only person driving down this road. However, this was not the case tonight.

A car has been tailing you for the past ten minutes. At first, you thought it was just a coincidence but now you were truly starting to become freaked out, especially after the car sped up and you could make out the faces of the people inside of it. You didn’t recognize them but they looked dangerous.

Using your hands-free system, you called Jongdae to give him a heads-up.

“Hey, babe,” he answered cheerfully. “Are you on your way home?”

“Yeah but… I’m getting the feeling that there’s someone following me,” you said, slowly raising your eyes to the front mirror again. “There’s usually no one on this road at this time and this specific car has been driving after me ever since I left work.”

“Drive home,” Jongdae said, his voice now filled with worry. “I’m calling the police.”

“Dae, I don’t want them to know where we live,” you said.

“Babe, you’re not participating in a street race with some lunatics. It’s already dangerous that they're following you. Please just drive home. I don’t care if they know where we live. We can move tomorrow. Just get home safe.”

Taking a deep, shaky breath, you hit the pedal. “Okay. I’m coming home.”

“I’ll stay on the line,” Jongdae said. “I just texted the housekeeper to call the cops. Talk to me, please.”

“I’m driving,” you said. “I’m less than two minutes away from home. I think they want to pass me and possibly block my way but the road’s not wide enough.”

“Okay, don’t let them get in front of you,” Jongdae said. “They’re probably not smart enough to think of a different way to get to you. You’ll get home safely, I know you will.”

Tears were starting to form in your eyes from the fear that mixed with adrenaline in your veins. “I’m scared.”

“I know, baby,” he replied. “But you can do this. You’ll come home safe and we’ll get those assholes arrested. I swear we will. I won’t let them hurt you or scare you ever again.”

You got home a minute later and, after jumping out of your car, literally ran to your front door where Jongdae was already waiting for you. Your body gave up as soon as he wrapped his arms around you, and you felt yourself tear up. You couldn't bring yourself to turn around and check if the car that had been following you stopped or if they kept on driving. If so, when were they going to come back?

“Shh, baby,” Jongdae whispered, holding you close. “They’re gone now. I saw them drive away but the police will be here soon. They’ll find them. They’ll get what they deserve for daring to do this to you. I’ll make sure of that.”

 

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

You’ve been receiving text messages from an unknown number for a few weeks now. The texts ranged from taunting to flat-out threatening and there was nothing you could do to make them stop. Blocking one number only made the texts come from a different one.

You considered telling Chanyeol about this but in the end, you decided against it, not wanting him to worry about every little thing that you had to deal with. Perhaps you had naively hoped that the texts would stop soon.

They didn’t, however. And Chanyeol eventually found out about them after you left your phone on your bed when you went to take a shower.

At first, he paid no attention to your buzzing phone but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the word “kill” and shivers ran down his spine before he even read the full text. Grabbing your phone, he couldn’t believe his eyes as he read the newest text message you’d just received. It was a death threat alright. A very promising one, too, since a picture of a pistol followed it.

Unlocking your phone – because Chanyeol was not only talented in terms of music, but he was lowkey a hacker, too – he quickly scrolled down your previous messages from this sender and was surprised to learn that you’ve been taunted by them for nearly a month now.

“Baby,” he said nervously once he heard you exit the bathroom

After noticing your phone in his hands, you understood what the issue was before he told you. “You read it.”

“I did,” he confirmed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Suddenly feeling guilty, you almost teared up.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I swear, I thought the messages would stop but they just—they kept coming. I didn’t think they were serious at first but—”

“Baby, they just threatened to shoot you on your way to school tomorrow,” Chanyeol said. “They even added a picture of a pistol to prove it. How is that not serious?!”

Awkwardly, you looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“God, how could you have endured this for almost a month and not talked to me about it?” he asked, standing up from the bed to wrap his arms around you. “I’m so sorry about this. We’ll change your phone number. I’ll make these texts stop, I promise you. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe.”

 

* * *

 

     **D.O**

 ****As you were heading home from the store, you noticed that you’ve seen the person across the street from you before. The same person was here yesterday. And the day before that. And now that you thought about it, you realized you've seen this person on your way to school almost every day.

You would have thought it was just a coincidence but you knew better than that, since the person kept aggressive eye contact with you and seemed to walk when you walked, and stop when you stopped.

You didn’t even realize it was a stalker until you told Kyungsoo about this “weird incident” that happened. You had tried to laugh it off, but Kyungsoo stood there with a straight face.

“Okay,” you said awkwardly. “Why are you giving me this weird look?”

“Do you realize how serious this is?” Kyungsoo asked. “There’s a person _following_ you. Who knows why? Who knows what they’ll do?”

You haven’t thought about it that way. “You really think it’s dangerous?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo said in exasperation. “I don’t want _anyone_ stalking you. In fact, I’d rather not have anyone getting even remotely close to you. I’m going to talk with my security about what arrangements could be made in order to keep you safe.”

“Are you sure?” you asked. “I mean, I don’t feel threatened.”

“ _I_ feel threatened,” he replied. “I love you. And I don’t want to hear you tell me that there’s someone watching your every move.”

“It’s not—”

“No,” he cut you off, too focused on the idea of keeping you safe to hear you disagree. “You’re my girlfriend. I’m going to make sure you’re safe.”

 

* * *

 

     **Kai**

You and Jongin were having dinner at a restaurant. It was a fantastic night, but then again, every night you spent with him was fantastic.

Before you had to go home, you stopped by the bathroom. When you were washing your hands, you noticed a person in the corner of the room, holding her phone up in a way that looked like they were filming you.

“Um,” you said awkwardly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, keep doing what you’re doing,” the person replied, coming closer to you. “I’m just going to record you. This will probably be the last evidence of your whereabouts.”

Your stomach dropped. “W-what?”

“It’s time you disappeared, bitch,” the person said, putting the phone away. “You’ve been around for too long. Do you even realize how much _pain_ you’ve caused everyone?”

“I—how? What have I done to you?” you asked, genuinely afraid of this person who kept taking threatening steps towards you while you tried to move away from them.

“What have you done? Are you serious?” they asked, laughing dryly. “I don’t even know where to start. You’ve hurt me. You’ve hurt everyone I know. And most importantly, you’ve hurt Jongin.”

The mention of your boyfriend made you understand whom you were dealing with here.

“I’m sorry,” you said, playing along. “I didn’t realize how much pain I’ve caused you.”

“It’s a little too late for that now,” the person replied. “I’ve come to take you to a place where you’ll no longer be seen. There’s no coming back from this place, darling, so I suggest you say your last prayers before I—”

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom was thrown open, forcing both of you to flinch.

“Love?” Jongin’s head popped into the bathroom and you almost passed out in relief. “You’ve been in here for a while. Is everything, uh, okay?”

The person in front of you seemed to freeze at the sight of Jongin, so you used that to your advantage and literally bolted past them and into Jongin’s arms.

“Let’s go,” you told him. “Let’s get out of here, quick.”

Jongin obeyed, slightly confused by this urgency. You only told him about what happened once the two of you were in the car, driving away from the restaurant.

“I can’t believe it,” Jongin said with wide eyes. “It’s hard for me to even imagine someone crossing the line that far. God, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m okay now,” you said.

“What if it happens again?” Jongin wondered aloud. “No, that can’t happen again. I won’t let it.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it,” you sighed. “I’ll just avoid going to places by myself.”

“You can’t be afraid of something forever,” he said. “I’ll find a way to fix this. I promise you. No one will ever hurt you. I love you too much to allow that to happen.”

 

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

It was just a car accident. Or so you've told Sehun. You weren’t badly injured, you just suffered from a mild whiplash, but the doctors wanted you to spend the night at the hospital with a neck brace. However, once Sehun got to your room and saw you, he acted as if you’ve spent the past year in a coma.

“Oh my God,” he gasped, immediately taking your hand into his. “I can’t believe this happened. I’m so sorry, baby. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Does anything hurt?”

“I’m fine, Sehun,” you said. “My neck hurt a little but the doctors gave me medicine. I really want to go home but—”

“You can’t! You have to stay here until the doctors confirm that you’re okay,” he said, frantically shaking his head. “I’ll be here with you. I won’t leave you alone. Ever. So nothing like that ever happens again.”

You smiled at this, feeling grateful but also feeling the need to let him know that his ambitions were impossible. “Sehun, no one is safe from car accidents.”

Slowly, Sehun raised his eyes to meet yours and just watched you for a moment. You saw pity in his eyes but you figured it was there because he felt sorry you got hurt.

“It wasn’t just a car accident,” he said then. “This person tailed you for a few blocks before deliberately braking in front of you, so you’d crash into them.”

You frowned, not having expected to hear him say this. _“What?”_

“Yeah, the police watched the footage from the parking lot that you pulled out of,” Sehun said. “They’re positive it was some psychopath who wanted to hurt you.”

“It makes no sense, why would they—” you started to say but then stopped, realizing. “Was it because of—”

“Me?” Sehun interrupted you. “Yeah. It was. At least, I think so. That person wasn’t hurt but they’re arrested now and I’ll try to have them never walk free again. I’m pretty sure they need mental help and I’ll make sure they receive _just_ that.”

You stayed quiet, having a hard time understanding how it was possible for a person to purposefully cause an accident that was probably not only meant to harm you but perhaps even kill you.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun said quietly, distracting you from your thoughts. “None of this would have happened it weren’t for me.”

“No, don’t say that,” you shook your head as much as the neck brace allowed you to. “I love you, Sehun. This isn’t your fault.”

He brought your hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on your knuckles. “I love you so much, baby. I promise you no one else will ever cause you any sort of pain. I’ll always be there to keep you safe from it all.”

 

 


	2. someone harasses their s/o - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: angst

     **Xiumin**

Since there were quite a few instances when you were harassed on the street purely because you were dating Minseok, you had thought you were mostly used to it. It still caused you fear but you weren’t as terrified as you were that first time someone approached you and threatened you. However, after a person pulled a knife on you when you were waiting for Minseok a few weeks ago, you realized that the anxiety wasn’t just back and it certainly wasn’t just clouding your mind anymore. Instead, it was slowly taking over your life.

You were afraid to go out by yourself – even if it was the middle of the day – and you were even more terrified of going out with Minseok. You tried to keep your fear on the down low, though, not wanting to worry him, but it didn’t work for very long.

Although Minseok agreed with your suggestions to stay in the first few times, he was gradually becoming more suspicious. Not only did you blatantly refuse to go out _anywhere_ when he offered _,_ but you genuinely looked like he’d just suggested going out and kill innocent puppies or something.

“Is something wrong?” he asked you finally. “I can sense that something is, but I don’t understand. Talk to me, please.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you insisted. It has already become second nature for you to avoid stressing Minseok out.

“Don’t lie to me,” he said. “Is this about the other day? W-when that person—”

“It is,” you cut him off, not wanting to hear him describe the incident and have to relive it again. “I-I mean, it’s not… it _is_ bothering me, but it’s not a big deal. I should be fine, right? This wasn’t the first time.”

Minseok almost winced when you said it, always having blamed himself whenever someone harassed you verbally. Having you experience a life-threatening situation simply because you were dating him, however, was on another level completely and he wasn’t just upset about this. He was angry, too.

“You shouldn’t be fine,” he said, sighing. “This isn’t okay. We should talk about it. To each other. To the people around us. We should be loud and clear about h-how... _unacceptable_ this is. T-that’s not the right word but I don’t know how else to—disgusting? Infuriating? Life-ruining?”

You sighed, too. “Yeah. It’s not cool for someone to threaten you on the street.”

“It’s not,” Minseok nodded. “And we went to the police about it already. If you still feel unsafe, I’m more than okay staying home with you until you feel more comfortable, okay? Actually, I can even get you pepper spray so you’d feel more confident when outside. And I’d feel better about it, too.”

“Pepper spray?” this brought a smile to your face. “I’ve never used that on anyone before.”

“You’ll learn,” Minseok said, smiling, too. “It’s not fair but I don’t want you to feel like you can’t go out without being threatened anymore. I promise I’ll find some way to fix this. Pepper spray will just be a temporary solution, okay?”

* * *

 

**Suho**

By the time you and Junmyeon celebrated your third anniversary, you’d lost count of how many times you’ve walked down the street – with or without him – and ended up hearing degrading terms directed your way. All of them were supposed to show you how you didn’t deserve your boyfriend and you tried not to let these words get to you but, after hearing them almost every day, you could no longer put up a strong front.

You found yourself refusing Junmyeon’s invitations to go anywhere, especially if it involved making public appearances. He noticed that something was wrong right away, but he chose not to ask you about it, figuring you’d come to him if you wanted to talk.

But you didn’t talk and instead kept on refusing to go anywhere with him. He couldn’t help but start to feel a little insecure.

“Listen,” he said to you once. “Do you… not want to be with me anymore, or something?”

“What?” you found his question weird. “Of course, I want to be with you. Why would you ask that?”

“It’s just that…” Junmyeon hesitated. It sounded silly now. Maybe you just wanted to stay home. “You don’t want to go anywhere with me. I figure that maybe you’re just sick of me and—”

“Oh, no. No, no, I’m not,” you protested immediately. “It’s not like that. It’s actually the opposite. I-I really want to be with you, but… I know what will happen if we go out together again.”

“What do you mean?” he frowned and then realized what you were getting at the next second. “Is it because of what people say? Are you afraid they’ll talk bad about you? About us?”

“I’m not afraid,” you said, not liking the way he put it. “I just don’t want to hear their hateful words. That’s it.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon said. For a moment, he was really happy that you weren’t refusing him because you didn’t love him anymore. But the next moment, he was throwing himself at you, “I’m sorry. I had no idea that the reason you didn’t want to go anywhere was because you’re dreading the harassment. I’m truly sorry, I should have realized that. We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to, okay? But it has to be your decision. Don’t let anyone shape your mind about this. Let’s go out if you feel like it. If anyone dares to say anything to us, I’ll fight them.”

You laughed against his chest as he held your body pressed tightly against his.

“I love that sound,” he said then. “I’d hate it if the reason why I never heard your laughter again was because of what other people say. I know their words can hurt. But they’re just words from a stranger. They don’t know you. They don’t know _us_ ; therefore, it means nothing. Don’t let a stranger with ugly thoughts contaminate your beautiful ones.”

* * *

**Lay**

Even if you didn’t read the letter that was clearly hand-delivered by someone to your door, you were still on edge. The fact that the letter was written in blood wasn’t as alarming as the realization that the sender knew where you lived. You jumped up every time the doorbell rang and greeted Yixing with wide, terrified eyes every time he got home. He hated that.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” he said after entered the house and, as per usual, startled you. “We’ll go away for a little while, okay? Just for a few weeks, nothing extreme.”

“You can’t just randomly go on holiday,” you replied.

“No, I can,” he insisted, taking your hand into his. “And you can, too. We won’t stay there for very long. It’ll be just a quick getaway for both of us to recover, yeah?”

You liked the way he didn’t exclude you even though both of you knew that it was you who needed a break from all of this. Then again, Yixing was sick and tired, too. He could no longer sit still and watch you be tortured by the fear that someone might actually act on those threats that they’d written about in the letter. You didn’t have to actually read the words to imagine what a letter in blood had to say.

“It won’t solve any of our problems but maybe it’ll give us a fresh perspective,” Yixing continued. “What do you say, hm? And if that won’t ease your mind, then we can move out of here and live somewhere else.”

“What?” you looked at him, dumbfounded by his words. “Moving randomly is even worse than just packing up and going on a holiday.”

“How is it worse?”

“Well, for one, it’s expensive,” you said. “And also, it takes up a lot of time. Not to mention how stressful it is.”

“Baby, nothing is more stressful to me than seeing you constantly afraid of something or someone,” Yixing said in a gentle voice. “I’d move to the quietest mountains and the scariest woods for you. Nothing can stop me from finding us a safe place we could call our home.”

* * *

 

**Baekhyun**

At first, nor you, nor Baekhyun thought that it was a big deal. You didn’t get any more calls from the same phone number – well, the fact that Baekhyun blocked it on your phone might have contributed to that – and you didn’t get a lot of calls from restricted phone numbers in general, so everything was quiet.

But then, about a week after receiving the initial threatening phone call, you got a text message from a blocked number. At first, you didn’t reply, not wanting to discover that this was someone harassing you again, but then, the number started to call you. You didn’t pick up. But it kept on calling, no matter how many times you ignored it.

Then, the calls stopped for a while, but just as you and Baekhyun began your dinner at the new restaurant he’d taken you to, your phone began to ring again, as if on cue.

“What’s the matter?” Baekhyun asked, confused as to why your eyes widened in fear at the sound of your ringtone. “Who’s calling?”

“I-I don’t know,” you said, checking the phone to see the same restricted phone number. “This… someone texted me a few weeks ago. I didn’t know the number, so I didn’t reply and now they won’t stop calling me.”

Immediately, Baekhyun’s mind flashed back to the call you’d received before. Neither of you had gone to the police about it, and you didn’t even change your phone number, which, of course, was a mistake as you now realized.

“Don’t pick up,” he told you, advising you to do the exact opposite of what he would have done. He truly would have given the person on the other end of the call a piece of his mind, but he didn’t want you to do the same. “If it’s one of your friends, they would have introduced themselves through text, they wouldn’t keep calling you.”

“What do I do, though?” you asked. “They won’t stop. And I can’t block every phone number I don’t recognize.”

Baekhyun thought about it for just a moment before reaching a rather obvious conclusion. “We’ll get you a new number. Someone may have leaked your old one.”

You looked down, knowing that this may have been the only solution to avoid getting any new mysterious phone calls, – because no telemarketer was this persistent, this had to be someone else, – and yet still not feeling assured.

“What if they leak the new one, too?” you spoke slowly. “They didn’t seem to have much problem with the first one.”

Baekhyun reached over the table to take your hand into his after he caught the worry in your voice. He hadn’t realized you were this affected by the threats you received since, sadly, this wasn’t the first time you were threatened by someone who was overly obsessed with him, but this surely was the first time these threats were taken to another level, so, perhaps, he should have seen your anxiety coming.

“We’ll fight them,” Baekhyun decided to say, swallowing his guilt. “No matter how many phone numbers they leak, no matter how many threats they try to make, we’ll fight them all, okay? We’ll go to the police if this happens again. Please don’t ever think that I’d leave you to fight this on your own. It’s my fault you’re being threatened and I will do everything I can to make sure these people stop harassing you. I love you, yeah? I always will.”

* * *

 

**Chen**

It took you a few days to completely calm down after you realized your car was being tailed. The police did find the people who followed you but that didn’t really ease your worries. As soon as you thought you’d recovered completely, your fear expanded.

Any time someone looked at you funny on the street, you’d find yourself clutching your phone in your pocket tighter. You were on the verge of calling 911 every moment that you were outside. You couldn’t live with that but you also didn’t think it was smart to talk to Jongdae about it, he had plenty of other things to worry about and you thought you’d deal with this on your own, anyway.

Eventually, he was the one who brought it up because a similar incident happened to one of the other girlfriends of his group members’ – someone followed them in a car – and he ended up having to relive the anxiety of the moment he received your call again. But if remembering all of that stressed _him_ out so much, he couldn’t imagine how difficult it must have been for you.

“Why do you never talk to me about it?” he asked you. “I know you’re not over it. There’s no way you can be.”

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” you told him, smiling for more effect because Jongdae looked doubtful. “It happened a while ago.”

“It’s been less than a month,” he pushed. “Don’t close off, please. Talk to me. I want to be here to help you.”

You sighed. “Thank you, Dae, but honestly, I need to get over it, I—”

“You don’t _need_ to do anything,” he cut you off briefly. “If you’re not over it, then talk to me. I think it’s completely fine for you to still be concerned about it and, honestly, I’m so sorry I haven’t been of much help to you.”

“You’re busy,” you said, not meaning to offend him and yet noticing the hurt in his eyes. “N-no, I just mean, you don’t have time for pointless stuff like that.”

“It’s not pointless!” Jongdae disagreed, his voice rising involuntarily, “nothing is pointless if it concerns you,” he sighed before continuing, “look, a similar thing happened to someone else and this just got me thinking that you’re unsafe. I don’t want you to go out by yourself. Maybe we should get a big dog. Or a security guard. Or both.”

“That’s ridiculous,” you shook your head. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want my life to become even less normal than it already is.”

He seemed even sadder after you said this. “I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault you had to go experience that. I just love you so much and I want you to be safe no matter what. I’d hate if you were ever in danger because of me again, so I’m trying to find a way to make sure I can protect you without leaving you because I… I can’t. I want to be with you. I love you.”

* * *

 

**Chanyeol**

Chanyeol was actually the one who was more traumatized by the threatening text messages you’d received. Obviously, you were anxious as well – but after being constantly tantalized by this stranger, you’ve somehow learned to live with this anxiety; not that that made it better – but since Chanyeol had no idea this was happening almost right under his nose, he didn’t just feel scared, he also felt guilty. Hence, why he always gave you a look whenever your phone buzzed. He needed reassurance that this wasn’t another death-threat, even if you’d changed your phone number.

“I want you to talk to me about things like that,” he said to you, a few weeks after he found out about the texts. He would still bring it up every once in a while. “I know it’s my fault you’re getting threatened and I feel sick because of that. I don’t want you to go through it.”

“It’s okay,” you said and then realized how that sounded. “I-I mean, it’s not okay, but it’s… not something you can control, you know? It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I may have not been the one sending you these texts but if you weren’t with me, you would have never gotten them,” he theorized and, obviously, he was correct. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m making you go through too much by dating you.”

“Do you regret dating me?” you asked, feeling your stomach tighten.

“No,” his answer was immediate. He didn’t need to think about this. “I don't regret anything when it comes to you. I just feel bad that this is what you have to deal with because of what I do. I wish there was a way to make it stop.”

You looked down, sighing. “I guess it’s an endless fight.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he agreed. Neither of you have even _thought_ about breaking up to avoid any further harassment. The simple idea of not being together anymore seemed a lot more stupid than putting up with the torment of others who did not support your relationship. Chanyeol continued, “I’ll do everything to make all of this fighting worth it, though. I promise.”

* * *

 

**D.O  
**

Clearly, you hadn’t realized how big of a problem this was but Kyungsoo had seen it happen to others before. This may have started out with someone simply stalking you – which was already bad enough – but who’s to say it’d never escalate? Who’s to say that the person, simply staring at you from across the street, would never cross said street to hurt you?

“Are you sure you’re not overreacting?” you’d asked Kyungsoo after he made sure you had someone to walk with at all times when you were outside while the police investigated the stalking case. “I don’t mind having protection if you feel like I need it, but maybe it’s unnecessary.”

“It’s not,” Kyungsoo assured you. “Worse things have happened and I never want you to go through that. Having a person follow you is already horrible.”

You sighed. Maybe it was just your optimism that had lead you to believe that the sighting of the same exact person every day was just a coincidence. Kyungsoo looked worried about it and, obviously, he was more experienced when it came to similar things, so you believed him. It seemed stupid not to.

“Okay,” you said. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Tell me if something like that happens again,” he asked. “Don’t brush it off as irrelevant. I love you and I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you because I didn’t do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe.”

“Soo, it’s not your duty to keep me safe,” you told him and watched him open his mouth to protest. “Don’t say that it is. It’s not just me you need to look after. I’ll watch over myself if you promise to watch over yourself, too.”

A small smile appeared on his face as he crossed the room to place a soft kiss on your lips. “You know I’d promise you anything.”

* * *

 

**Kai**

You kept all of your worries to yourself and, for the first few weeks, Jongin didn’t notice you flinching when a stranger on the street walked too close to you or glanced at you by accident. Once he _did_ notice you wince and grab his hand tighter after a particularly tall, somewhat intimidating person extended their hand towards you, – they were checking the time on their watch, – he stopped walking and gave you a look.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You seem afraid. You’re clutching my hand really tightly right now.”

Awkwardly, you tried to let go of his hand but he didn’t let you. “Sorry. I’m just distracted, I guess. That person seemed to be reaching for me when I wasn’t paying attention, so I just—”

“Is this about what happened at the restaurant?” Jongin asked, then. “Do you think someone else might harass you like that again?”

“I-I don’t know,” you replied, stammering awkwardly as you remembered the encounter in the restaurant’s restroom. “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if they would. I just want to be prepared if someone decides to threaten me again. I want to know what to say.”

Jongin looked sad. “I’m so sorry you have to walk around the city, thinking about this. You should be enjoying the nice day instead of worrying about what to do if that happens again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said, releasing your hand only to put his arm around your shoulders so he could pull you closer to him. “It’s my fault this happened, not yours. But I’ll be with you, okay? Always. If anyone tries to talk to you in any sort of rude or demeaning way again, they’ll have to go through me first. I might not look like much—”

You chuckled lightly. “You _do_ look like much.”

“—but I could take anyone that threatens my girlfriend,” Jongin finished, acknowledging your compliment by pressing a quick, almost unnoticeable kiss to your cheek. “I love you and I’m here with you, so try to calm down if possible, okay? I want you to enjoy going out, not be frightened every time you do.”

* * *

 

**Sehun**

It took you and Sehun a while to get back into your normal routine after your accident. He blamed himself, knowing very well that there was no other reason for that person to purposefully cause the car accident, other than because of his wish to get rid of you for dating Sehun. Similarly, you were beating yourself up about not controlling your car better so you could avoid the other vehicle – although, according to the police, with the speed you were going, that wasn’t really possible – and also feeling tortured at the sight of Sehun being so upset.

“What are we going to do?” you asked him one night after he helped you change your bandages, the bruises from the accident healing slowly.

“About what?” Sehun asked. “Does it hurt?”

“No, my injuries weren’t that bad. You know I’m fine,” you replied. “I mean with us. What are we going to do with our relationship?”

His face flushed as he looked up at you. “What do you mean? What do you want to do?”

“I love you,” you said. “But this is killing you. I can’t stand and watch you blame yourself for this.”

“Like _you’re_ blaming yourself for this?” Sehun countered and you broke eye contact, looking away. He was right, of course. “Maybe we just need to sit down and talk about this. Have a little self-organized therapy session. It could help both of us.”

You smiled a little, but it was humorless. “Will talking about it fix this?”

“No. Probably not,” he agreed. “But talking is never bad. Maybe we’ll reach a decision what to do to make sure nothing like this happens again. Or, at the very least, maybe talking will help us come to terms with the fact that maybe there’s nothing we could have done to avoid it and there’s a possibility that it’ll happen again.”

“You think we should prepare?”

“I think so, yeah,” Sehun nodded. “Better safe than sorry, right? I’ll be fine, I’m usually surrounded by staff members anyway, but you… I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you were constantly surrounded by people as well. People you know. Or me. I’d like to be with you at all times. So, yeah. We do need to prepare and find a way to ensure your safety even if there’s no immediate danger right now.”


	3. their s/o gives them the silent treatment

     **Xiumin**

This wasn’t the first time he'd annoyed you to the point where you stopped talking to him altogether. At first, he always got mad that you did that and kept saying how immature you were being, only pissing you off more, but then he stopped doing that and ignored you back.

He got sick of that really quickly, though. After five minutes of not being able to talk to you, he was already sitting next to you, doing everything he could think of to make you, at least, _look_ at him.

“Come on,” he pleaded with you while you purposefully stared out of the window. “I promise to never piss you off again, just talk to me.”

You stayed quiet.

“Hey! I have an idea,” Minseok said excitedly. “How about I’ll cook dinner for you?”

You still didn’t speak.

“I’ll make you your favorite meal.”

Nothing.

“And I’ll wash the dishes after.”

This got your attention and you finally turned your head to look at him. You saw hope light up in his eyes when you finally did and you shook your head with a small smile.

“You don’t have to do anything,” you said, your voice sounding groggy after not having talked for so long. “Just give me some time to calm myself down.”

“But I don’t want to wait anymore,” he said, pouting childishly. “I want to hear your voice again.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

He hated when you gave him the silent treatment. He only experienced that a couple of times, but every time he did, it made him really angry.

“Are you being serious right now?” he asked when you stopped talking to him in the middle of your fight. “Please tell me you’re not doing this again.”

After you stayed quiet, Junmyeon groaned.

“I’m going to the living room,” he said. “Find me when you’re done being immature.”

Offended by his words, you decided you weren’t going to go find him _ever_. Even if, deep down, you knew that he was right -- choosing to deal with your problems by refusing to talk to him wasn't going to solve anything. After a couple of hours, once you cooled down completely, you decided that you were ready to admit this to him. 

You finally exited your room to find Junmyeon in the living room, watching something on his laptop with his headphones on. Quietly, you sneaked behind him and wrapped your arms around his neck, startling him a little.

“Back to your normal self, I see?” Junmyeon said, taking his headphones off carefully.

“I’m sorry,” you said, kissing his cheek.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon replied, softly caressing your hands. “I still love you just as much.”

“Even when I annoy you?” you asked.

“Yes, sadly, even then,” Junmyeon said in a teasing tone.

* * *

 

      **Lay**

You never did that and you were a firm believer that arguments could only be solved by talking it out. So, when one time, after arguing with Yixing for two days straight, you just stopped talking to him, he was _very_ surprised and, frankly, kind of scared.

He quickly understood that you – the most patient person he knew – got tired of this and that wasn’t good. He knew he'd stepped over the line when you locked yourself inside of your bedroom, not letting him in and not replying to anything he said.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he had already apologized so many times that he lost count. “Seriously, I don’t know why you can’t just forgive me. Do you have to torture me by giving me the cold shoulder? Do you like to see me suffer?”

You stayed quiet, hating this just as much as he did, but not being able to talk to him when you knew that he was only apologizing because he was scared and not because he was actually sorry about the fight.

You spent your first night alone ever since you and Yixing had moved in together six months ago. No matter how busy both of you were, you did everything you could to sleep together in the same bed every night. Yixing was terrified of being locked out of your bedroom for the first time, but he was even more terrified about having screwed everything up and not being able to make it up to you.

When you woke up the next morning, you found flowers and a note outside of your bedroom door. With your heart almost beating out of your chest, you leaned down to pick the note up.

            _“I’m so sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I learned my lesson. I’m never fighting with you again. I love you too much. xo, Yixing.”_

Finally, after taking a deep breath to stop yourself from tearing up, you headed to the kitchen where you knew you’d find your boyfriend.

He was there with an apron, frying some eggs. You threw your hands around his neck as soon as you saw him and felt his body relax immediately.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, releasing the spatula from his hands so he could turn around and hug you back. “Please never stop talking to me again.”

You nodded into his shoulder. “I love you, Yixing.”

* * *

 

      **Baekhyun**

He wouldn’t shut up. In his mind, the only solution to your silent treatment was to annoy you so much that you _had_ to tell him to shut up.

“Do you remember the time when we were on our way to a concert last winter,” he started to say as he cuddled into your side, despite you not hugging him back and staring straight ahead with an indifferent face, “and you were so excited that you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings, so you slipped on ice and dragged me down with you?”

You squeezed your lips tighter when you heard Baekhyun laugh at the memory.

“I thought the bruises were never going to go away,” he said. “Oh! But what about the time when I accidentally brought your phone charger with me on tour and you purposefully left your phone dead for two weeks until I returned? Even your mom called me to scold me!”

You didn’t know that your mother did that, but you still stayed quiet.

“No, but the best memory was definitely when we were on holiday in Thailand,” Baekhyun said and even before he continued, you already knew what memory he was talking about. “I got us lost so badly that we ended up wandering the streets of Bangkok for two days with no sleep. I think you didn’t talk to me for three days after that.”

You had to bite your tongue not to start smiling at this memory.

“Do you remember what I did to make you talk to me again?” he asked you but he didn’t expect you to answer. “At first I tried to buy you gifts to bribe you so you’d forgive me, but you didn’t accept them and I had to return them, which was really embarrassing, by the way. But it made me come up with a more effective way.”

You started to bite your tongue harder.

“I kept tickling you until you cried from laughter and had to physically push me away,” Baekhyun reminded you, his voice quiet. “And now that I remember this, I actually feel like I should try that again.”

You turned your head to look at him with wild eyes but still stayed quiet.

He placed his hands on your hips, already causing you to feel discomfort, but you refused to give in. Pushing you, so you lied on your back on the couch, he climbed over you, making sure to tickle every single part around your waist that he knew would made you squeal.

“No, Baekhyun, stop!” you finally shouted, trying to get away from him and the brutal torture he was putting you through.

“Tell me you love me!” he replied, not stopping.

“You know I do!”

“I want to hear you say it,” Baekhyun said, a smile already spreading across his face as he continued to tickle your sides, his body overpowering yours.

“S-stop!” you asked again, trying to push his hands away. “Okay, fine, I love you!”

“That didn’t sound very realistic!”

“I love you, Baekhyun!” you shouted. “Please don’t torture me like that again!”

He stopped moving and smiled at you. “I’ll stop if you stop.”

“I stopped. I’m talking to you.”

“Good. Now, give me a kiss. Let’s make up.”

* * *

 

      **Chen**

He hated fighting with you but he preferred that over the cold shoulder you gave him occasionally when you were beyond done with fighting. He just simply didn’t know what to do when you ignored him. He'd tried everything. He apologized and begged you to talk to him again, but in the end, he just left you alone, hoping that once you calmed down, you’d start talking again.

However, the more time passed while you were still silent, the more anxious he became.

Eventually, he made his way back to your room to find you lying in bed with your eyes closed, your fingers moving to the beat of the song that was playing in your earphones.

Carefully, Jongdae climbed into bed and took the earphones out of your ears, frightening you in the process.

“Please talk to me,” he said when you looked at him in shock. “I can’t do this anymore. I wanted to give you time and just wait until you calmed down, but I can’t. Knowing that you’re so angry with me that you’d rather not talk to me is killing me.”

You sighed but still didn’t say anything.

“Babe, please,” Jongdae continued. “I’m sorry. If you’re angry at me, then please yell at me. Just say _something.”_

“I’m not angry at you,” you said. “I’m just upset.”

Pain flashed across Jongdae’s eyes as he gathered you into his arms, not even giving you a chance to hug him back.

“I’m so sorry,” he said again. “Let me make it up to you, okay? I’ll do anything to make you feel better.”

* * *

 

      **Chanyeol**

A small part of him realized that it was his fault you stopped talking to him. He completely drained you of patience by continuously attempting to prove his point, even though – as he now realized – he was wrong. His stubbornness didn’t let him apologize to you as soon as he realized this, however.

So, you were fuming in your bedroom while he had locked himself up in his studio. Both of you wanted to make up and just forget about this, but neither one of you made the first move.

Eventually, Chanyeol was the one who accidentally stopped ignoring you.

“Babe!” he called out from the kitchen. “Are we out of chocolate-chip cookies?”

Suddenly, taken back to your domestic life, you forgot you were supposed to ignore him, too.

“Did you check the cupboard by the oven?” you yelled back.

Both of you went quiet, instantly realizing that you weren’t even angry at each other anymore. You were just not talking because of stupid principles. Well, screw them.

You got up from your bed, ready to face Chanyeol again, not knowing that he was doing the same thing. The two of you met up halfway, in the living room.

“Weren’t we supposed to ignore each other?” Chanyeol asked you with a small smile.

“I think we were,” you nodded, not able to resist a smile, too. “I’m glad we’re no longer doing that, though.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “I’m sorry for the fight, by the way. I know it’s my fault.”

“It’s mine, too,” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Can we hug to confirm the fact that we’re no longer fighting?” he asked a little shyly.

You laughed. “Do you even have to ask?”

Chanyeol smiled at this, wrapping his arms around you and exhaling a relieved breath at the feeling of your warmth that he missed so much, despite only being away from you for a few hours.

* * *

 

      **D.O**

For Kyungsoo, your anger seemed to be pointless. He felt like he hadn’t done anything horrible to provoke your silent treatment, and yet, before you closed off, you told him that he really stepped over the line. But he just couldn’t see it.

He wanted to apologize but apologizing without knowing what he was sorry for seemed to be even worse than starting the fight in the first place, so he just left you alone.

When a couple of hours later, he prepared dinner and called out for you, and you _still_ didn’t reply, he was starting to get annoyed.

“Okay, come on!” he yelled angrily. “I just made dinner. Just come eat, you don’t have to talk to me.”

No response.

“Is she serious?” he mumbled to himself as he made his way from the kitchen to the bedroom, where you had locked yourself in. “Let me in.”

No response again.

“For the love of God, if you want me to apologize just tell me what I did wrong,” he said. “Because I’m kind of in the dark. I don’t know why you’re mad.”

After you didn't reply again, he just sighed and headed back to the kitchen. Knowing that you weren’t ready to talk to him yet, he wrapped the food that he just made, so you could warm it up later, and then got himself a plate, preparing to eat while he waited for you to start talking to him again. He knew he was going to have to be patient until you were finally ready to tell him what was wrong.

* * *

 

     **Kai**

He had underestimated your feelings and maybe even accidentally mocked you for feeling like that in the first place, which is why you were now sitting on the floor, in the opposite corner of the room, refusing to even look at him.

Jongin understood your frustration and he felt sorry he handled the fight the way he did, but he didn’t think the silent treatment was the right solution to this problem. Although, he had to admit, if he were you in this situation, he might have done the same thing. So, in short, he didn’t approve of what you were doing, but he understood.

Every few minutes, he would gently call your name to see if you’d react, but you just stayed quiet. Finally, after it’s been three hours and you still hadn’t gotten up from the floor, he became very concerned.

“Love,” he said, making his way towards you and sitting down on the floor in front of you. “I’m sorry I made you this upset, but don’t you think it’s time you talked to me?”

You looked away from him but felt him crawl closer to you until his arms were around you and you were leaning against _him_ instead of the wall.

“You must be so uncomfortable sitting on the floor like that,” he said. “Let’s go to bed, okay?”

After you didn’t reply, you felt Jongin twitch so you thought he was standing up. And he was. Only he hadn’t released you in the process, so he was now picking you up from the floor, too.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” you finally asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

“I’m taking you to bed,” he said. “I don’t care that you don’t want to talk to me. I can’t stand to watch you sit on the floor the whole day because of what I said.”

You sighed. “Let me go, Jongin.”

“I will. Once you’re in bed,” he said, opening the door of the bedroom by kicking it softly with his leg. “Do you want me to bring you dinner?”

“I don’t want anything,” you said as he lied you down on the bed.

“Okay,” Jongin said, walking around the bed and lying down next to you. “Then I’ll lie down next to you until you change your mind.”

* * *

 

      **Sehun**

Sehun hadn’t even realized that you had started to ignore him. He kept on yelling, continuing the fight. He didn’t even notice that you weren’t replying until he addressed you directly and you didn’t say anything. He tried again, but you still stayed quiet.

“Oh, so you’re ignoring me now,” he said, finally. “That’s great. Real mature.”

You wanted to tell him that he was the one being “mature” here by constantly arguing with you about the same stupid thing, but you couldn’t, because, well, _you weren't talking to him._

“I have to go back to the studio in a few minutes,” Sehun told you. “Are you really going to let me leave without saying goodbye?”

You were still too angry to reply.

Sehun groaned. “Fine. Two can play this game.”

Confused, you glanced at him and saw him get his phone out, then click a few buttons before pressing it to his ear.

“Hyung?” Sehun said into the phone. “I won’t make it to the studio today. Why? Oh, because my girlfriend is acting like a child and I can’t possibly leave a child without any supervision.”

You gasped at this, instantly standing up from the chair that you were sitting on. “What are you doing?!”

Sehun turned to look at you. “Sorry, what was that? Did you just start talking to me?”

“Hang up the phone,” you told him. “You’re going to the studio.”

Sehun smirked, removing his phone from his ear to show you his lockscreen. The dipshit hadn’t even dialed anyone’s number.

You huffed loudly. “You’re the worst, Sehun.”

“No, _you_ are,” he said, still grinning. “But maybe that’s why we work so well together.”

“I kind of hate you right now,” you told him, turning around to go to your room.

“Don’t make me call my leader for real,” he threatened.

You stopped and turned back to look at him. “I feel like this is a form of blackmail.”

“You started it by giving me the silent treatment,” Sehun shrugged his shoulders. “Now, come here. Let’s make up before I have to leave.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you, though,” you told him but didn’t resist it when he hugged you and quickly kissed you on the cheek.

“I know,” he said. “Be angry at me while I’m out, but love me again when I get home.”


	4. blind date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some strong language.

     **Xiumin**

“She’s such a nice girl! I’m absolutely positive you’ll love her!” was the sentence that Minseok heard at least ten times this week.

His mother _insisted_ he went on a date with the daughter of one of her friend’s but he was not a fan of this idea. Blind dates seemed to be _so_ last century. And he was too busy for a girlfriend anyway.

On the other hand, though, Minseok was somewhat tired of listening to every relative ask him when will he finally settle down and get married. Tha awkward laugh he did every time was going to make him throw up soon. Which was why, he was now sitting in the restaurant, waiting for his date to show up. He prayed to God she’d be normal and he wasn't going to regret this.

“Hi,” he heard a soft voice next to him and he slowly turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. “Are you Minseok?”

He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. After a few seconds of just staring, he nodded.

Catching his eye, you awkwardly introduced yourself and then slowly lowered yourself onto the chair opposite him.

It took Minseok another few moments to regain his ability to speak.

“Hi,” he said, clearing his throat. “I’m glad you didn’t stand me up.”

“Likewise,” you said with a laugh that sent signals right into Minseok’s heart, leaving the only coherent thought in his head: _“oh, shit.”_

* * *

 

**Suho**

He'd mentioned that he kind of wanted a girlfriend _once._ But that was enough for his cousin to perk up and call every single girl he knew to see if they were free to go on a date tomorrow night. Half of them were free but they weren’t interested in blind dates. The other half weren’t able to make it on such short notice. However, one girl did agree, although it took a lot of convincing.

“You begged someone to go on a date with me,” Junmyeon said once his cousin hung up the phone. “Do I look that desperate to you?”

“It’s just because she doesn’t know you,” his cousin said. “And last time I set her up with someone, it didn’t end very well, so, don’t screw this up, or she’ll block my number.”

Junmyeon made no promises, secretly preparing to run if the date proved to be a disaster.

He chose the amusement park as the venue for the date, hoping that if it did go wrong, at least he could have fun on the rides, or if he really liked the date, he could prove his masculinity by winning her a huge plush toy. However, he only had the description of his date, he hasn’t even seen any pictures, so he wasn’t really sure which outcome he should have been expecting.

He looked at the people who stood in groups next to the entrance to the park and noticed you, standing a little further away from everyone else. You fit the description his cousin had given him, so, shyly and somewhat awkwardly, he made his way towards you.

“Hi. I’m Junmyeon,” he said.

“Oh,” came the obviously surprised reply as you introduced yourself.

Junmyeon watched you for a moment. “Are you feeling as awkward as I am?”

“Yeah, actually,” you laughed. “But at least you don’t look like a psychotic killer, so that’s a good start.”

Junmyeon smiled at this. “Well, you look like nothing that I expected.”

Your face fell suddenly but before you could even say anything, Junmyeon jumped in to fix the situation.

“No, no, I just mean that I expected my cousin to pull a huge prank on me and set me up with my ex-girlfriend or something,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But he didn’t. I’m pretty sure he actually set me up with the prettiest girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on, so that’s a huge loss for him.”

You smiled at this, looking away from him when you felt the blush creep to your cheeks.

“Do you want to go to the fair?” Junmyeon pointed at the few stands next to the entrance to the amusement park. “I’d love to win you something.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

Yixing accidentally ran into one of his friends from school. One thing led to another, and he agreed to go on a date with one of this friend’s acquaintances who was looking for a boyfriend and was, apparently, “Yixing’s type”. Despite being a little nervous, he was actually kind of looking forward to this date. He had some free time, and he thought dating might actually be fun.

A few weeks later, he was already waiting for this mysterious girl outside of the cinema where they had agreed to meet. He saw you from basically a mile away because his friend wasn’t lying. You were _everything_ he was looking for and he was so taken aback that he couldn’t even start talking once you stopped in front of him.

“Are you Yixing?” you asked him while he tried to regain his balance. Once he didn't say anything else, you awkwardly introduced yourself.

“Y-yeah,” he finally said, still struggling to string together a proper sentence. “Sorry, I am. Yes."

You nodded, a little thrown off by his awkwardness.

“It’s so great to meet you,” Yixing finally managed to get his thoughts in order, his eyes never leaving yours. “Should we go in?”

“Yeah, of course,” you agreed. “The movie’s about to start.”

In all honesty, Yixing had completely forgotten that you were supposed to watch a movie. He was too busy thanking the destiny over and over again for meeting you, despite having yet to get to know you.

* * *

 

      **Baekhyun**

When Minseok proposed the idea, Baekhyun got excited right away. A double date was a great way for him to finally meet Minseok’s girlfriend and also get to know one of her friends, who was supposed to come as a date for Baekhyun.

Before the date, however, he had no idea what to expect so he didn’t expect _anything_. He dressed up, shrugged his shoulders, and followed Minseok out of the house and into the restaurant.

The two of them exchanged a few quick conversations before Minseok stood up from the table, letting Baekhyun know that he spotted the two girls. Even before Baekhyun turned his head to look at them, he could already feel his heart start to beat faster.

And when his eyes finally locked on yours, he felt as if his heart was going to literally jump out of his chest.

“Baekhyun, this is her,” Minseok introduced you to him. “She’s your date.”

_She’s my date,_ Baekhyun repeated in his head, not quite able to believe it.

The first half of the dinner, he was somewhat awkward, though. He felt a little intimidated by you and was afraid to embarrass himself in front of you, so he stayed quiet most of the time. He broke out of his shell when the others started to share embarrassing stories about their past and he heard your laugh.

That was his cue to crack some jokes to hear you laugh again.

And he was successful. By the end of the date, your cheeks were hurting from laughter. And the second half of the dinner flew by really fast.

The rest of the world had disappeared to Baekhyun. He didn’t even realize that this was supposed to be a double date because he spent the entire time getting to know you and completely ignoring Minseok and his girlfriend, who kept giggling quietly while watching the scene unfold in front of them.

The date wasn’t even over yet when Baekhyun realized that he wanted to see you again as soon as possible and he was going to do everything he could to make that happen.

* * *

     **Chen**

He had signed up to the five-minute-dating website when he was drunk. At the time, he thought it would be an interesting experience, but then he woke up the next morning, hungover and in pain. He found an e-mail, telling him that he needed to be at a café thirty minutes away from him in _twenty_ minutes if he still wanted to participate.

And Jongdae wasn’t one to shy away from unwanted plans, even if he wasn’t in his right mind at the time of making them. So, jumping out of bed and quickly looking in the mirror before going out (and by “quickly”, I mean he panicked at the sight of his hair and stayed in the bathroom for the next ten minutes, trying to do something about it), he headed to ~~his doom~~ the café.

The hosts of the event weren’t very happy about Jongdae’s lack of punctuality but thankfully, there was another person who was late, so they told him that she’d be his first five-minute date.

Not daring to ask any questions, Jongdae just headed in the direction of a table that the hosts pointed at, and sat down.

You were looking for your phone in your handbag – 90% sure that you lost it when you ran out of the house after realizing that you were late – when you heard someone sit at the table across from you.

“Hi,” you said automatically but stopped suddenly at the sight of the boy in front of you.

“I’m Jongdae,” he replied with a wide smile. “And I don’t think I’ve ever been more insecure in my life.”

“Uhh, insecure? About what?”

“I’m sitting across the most beautiful girl I’ve seen in my life, and I know I look like a mess because I stayed up drinking last night,” he said.

“How many times have you practiced this line?” you asked, not believing a single word he said because the man in front of you looked _flawless._

“None, actually,” he said. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I’m a player. It must be the hangover. Can we start over?”

You laughed, re-introducing yourself and adding, “I’m not really sure what I’m doing here.”

“Hi,” Jongdae said. “I’m Jongdae and I’m pretty sure I’ll fall in love with you.”

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol knew playing Truth or Dare with the guys was a bad idea before they even started. But he was the only one who had voted against the game, so now  he was stuck playing it, too. Sooner than he would have liked, it was his turn.

Jongin, smiling mischievously, glanced at Kyungsoo. “Truth or dare?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Dare.”

“I dare you to go out with the first girl Sehun finds on Facebook.”

“That’s a little far-fetched,” Chanyeol said. “Who’s to say that the first girl he sees will agree to go on a date with some random guy?”

“She already did,” Sehun said, raising his phone to show the other members the conversation he had with a girl that he didn’t even have in his Facebook friends.

Needless to say, the fact that this girl agreed to go on a date with a stranger’s friend freaked him out and he was a nervous wreck the whole week before the date. In fact, he thought of bailing but he knew the punishment the guys would come up with would be even worse.

So, a week after the fateful game, he was sitting in a restaurant, nervously tapping his foot and waiting for the girl to show up.

“Are you Chanyeol?” a voice asked and he turned his head to be met face-to-face with your scared eyes.

“I am,” he said, standing up and trying to control his racing heart. “You must be Sehun's friend, right?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, laughing awkwardly. "Well, not exactly a friend. An acquaintance, really."

Chanyeol pointed at the chair across the table from him. “Please, sit.”

Once you did that, he sat down, too.

“Before we do this, can I ask you a question?” he asked.

You nodded.

“How come you agreed to go on this date? I mean, Sehun isn't that close to you and—”

“But I know him,” you said, interrupting him. “Sehun’s been in a relationship with my best friend for a few months now. I met him a couple of times.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol swallowed. “Right. Sorry, Sehun forgot to mention that.”

“Yeah, I figured,” you smiled. “You looked like you’ve been expecting to go on a date with a serial killer.”

Chanyeol laughed. “I kind of was. You’re a really nice surprise.”

Another surprise of the night happened when his stomach was hurting from laughing so much because the jokes you said were the best he’s ever heard; and Chanyeol realized that playing Truth or Dare with the guys, might have been the best choice he made in his entire life.

* * *

 

     **D.O**

He loved method acting and he always tried to prepare for movie roles in advance. The directors of the new movie he was going to star in knew that, so they told him he needed to go on a blind date to understand his character better.

Kyungsoo was not excited about this. This was probably the first time he couldn’t understand how this particular activity would help him play the role in the movie better. But it was too late to refuse now.

The director set him up with the daughter of one of his high school friends and Kyungsoo expected to see a young girl that he could take for a game of bowling, buy her a hot dog, and that would be it.

He wasn’t expecting _you_ to walk in. His eyes watched you ever since you entered the bowling alley. He tried to speculate which group of people you’d stop by, but you just kept walking. A few moments later, you made eye contact with him, and Kyungsoo froze, realizing that you were his date tonight.

“Hey,” you said, smiling and giving him your name. “I’m guessing you’re Kyungsoo?”

Completely in a daze, Kyungsoo lost the ability to form coherent sentences. “I don’t know.”

You laughed at this. “Take some time to think about it.”

Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly.

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head to break out of the trance. “Of course, I’m Kyungsoo. It would be really disappointing if I wasn’t. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” you said. “And… aside from the awkwardness I’d experience by approaching the wrong person, why would it be disappointing if you weren’t Kyungsoo?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, flushing a little because he hadn’t realized he said that out loud. “Because that would mean you’d be on a date with someone else tonight.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

“Jongin, you’re going on a blind date,” Kyungsoo said quickly after walking into Jongin’s room.

“What?” Jongin frowned, raising his head to look at him. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I have a single friend and if she complains about all men being assholes _one_ more time to me, I will punch someone.”

“Why don’t you go on a date with her, then?” Jongin asked, still confused.

“Because I might turn out to be an asshole, too,” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. “She wouldn't like me. But she might like you! I’ll text you the details of the date. Good luck!”

Kyungsoo left the room before Jongin could ask any more questions.

He thought this was just a joke, but a few days later, Kyungsoo texted him the details of the date and Jongin realized that he wasn’t joking. He tried to call the older member and let him know that he would not do this but Kyungsoo just said that it was too late to back out now and then hung up the phone.

So, Jongin was stuck sitting in the restaurant, waiting for a girl that he knew nothing about to approach him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door of the restaurant open. He saw you walk in and stop to look around. Figuring that this must be the date, he turned his head and stood up from the table to approach you, only he froze as soon as his eyes met yours.

You were _not_ what he expected at all. He tried to remember what his name was as you made your way towards him.

“Jongin?” you asked, a little unsure.

He just nodded.

Awkwardly, you introduced yourself and then felt the need to explain, “Kyungsoo insisted I went on this date. Sorry if he forced you to do something you weren't comfortable with.”

Jongin took a deep breath, already writing a million thank-you notes to Kyungsoo in his mind. “Wow. N-no, don't be sorry. I’m really glad he did.”

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

He only downloaded the online dating app because he was bored. It had the option of blind dates that he ignored for a week after downloading the app, but then he realized that talking to people online was really boring and decided to give the blind date a go.

Praying that he wouldn’t die, he agreed on a couple of dates but ended up canceling nearly all of them because of his schedule. As it happened, he was only free for one date that week, so he headed to the park where he had agreed to meet up. He couldn’t really remember the description of the girl he was supposed to be on the date with, so he didn’t know what to expect. He watched every girl who passed the bench that he was sitting on, but none of them paid any attention to him.

He was slowly starting to lose hope, so he got his phone out to play some games before he headed home for good. And then he heard heavy breathing next to him.

“Are you Sehun?” you asked him, still catching your breath.

“I—” he started to say as he raised his head but then he saw you and he completely forgot what he was going to say. “What?”

“Sehun?” you asked again.

“Oh, right, yes! I am!” he replied, putting his phone back into his pocket and getting up from the bench. He guessed your name, still shocked to see you stop in front of him.

“Yeah, that's me,” you nodded. “God, I’m so sorry I’m late. The bus broke down so I ran the whole way here and then about mid-way, I started to think that, what if you’re actually a psychopath and I’m literally running to my death? But for some reason, I didn’t slow down, and yeah. I’m here now. I’m sorry if I look like a mess.”

Sehun listened to every word you said, and slowly realized that if he had gone home and missed this date, he would have _never_ forgiven himself.

“You don’t look like a mess,” he said, taking a deep breath. “You look really good. Do you want to sit down or can we take a walk? Because you kind of took my breath away.”

You laughed, still recovering from the run you’ve been on. “I can say the same thing about you only I mean it literally.”

He laughed. “Come on, then. Let’s do something so you wouldn’t regret running all the way to see me.”

 

 


	5. weird sleeping habits

     **Xiumin**

He loved cuddling and spooning very much, which is why the two of you always fell asleep holding each other and sharing your body warmth. What happened _after_ you fell asleep, however, was a complete mystery to you and him, both.

Every single morning, your limbs got entangled so horribly that it took you at least five minutes to understand which hand was yours, and which wasn’t.

“Babe, you just kicked me,” Minseok said in his morning voice as you tried to get off of him one morning. “Oh! You did it again!”

“Sorry. I don’t even understand where my legs are, so I don’t know how it’s possible for me to kick you,” you told him, still half-asleep.

“Well, it’s definitely possib—ow, seriously!” he was wide awake now. “Let me help you.”

He tried to sit up but his movements turned out not as graceful as he expected and he ended up pulling your hair by accident.

“Is this your revenge for me allegedly kicking you?” you asked with a pout while you gathered your hair away from him so he wouldn’t damage it again.

“Allegedly?!” Minseok asked. “I’ll have bruises. You should become a professional… _kicker_ or something.”

“Minseok, that’s not a thin—”

“Ah, you know what? I can’t seem to figure a way out of the mess that we’re in,” he said, suddenly falling back down into the pillows and dragging you down with him. “So, as long as you don’t kick me anymore, we can just stay in bed the whole day.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

He didn’t like to fall asleep before you and claimed that this never happened but you had recordings on your phone that proved him otherwise. Tonight was another one of those nights where you were lying in bed, wide awake, and Junmyeon was already snoring softly next to you.

Quietly, you picked up your phone from the bedside table and turned the voice recorder on. You held your breath for a few seconds so you could record the sounds of him sleeping to show him later.

Once you were satisfied with the recording, you turned it off and titled it dramatically, in capital letters, _JUNMYEON FALLING ASLEEP BEFORE ME, PT. 67._

Only right before you were press ‘save’, you felt one of those random, weird muscle twitches in your arm and that forced you to release your phone. You _heard_ it land loudly on Junmyeon’s face, startling him awake.

“Huh?!” he looked around in bewilderment while you covered your mouth with your hands, not really sure if you were about to apologize or laugh. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and he found your face. “Babe, what happened?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said innocently. “Your voice woke me up.”

“You were sleeping?” he asked, smug all of a sudden. “I knew you fell asleep before me.”

You resisted the urge to smile, knowing very well that you had a lot of proof that this was not the case. You chose to ignore his statement for now, and instead make him a surprise presentation, titled ‘ _YOU ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP BEFORE ME but I still love you’_ and list all of the times when he didn’t realize he was so tired, he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, and yet still claimed he stayed awake long enough to hear you fall asleep.

* * *

 

     **Lay**

Yixing’s favorite part of the day was waking up next to you. He loved cuddling up next to you and kissing your neck while he waited for you to wake up. However, you made this hard to happen due to the fact that you tossed and turned a lot in your sleep.

More often than not, you woke up on top of him, or halfway hanging out of bed, or even with your feet on your pillow, next to his face.

The latter was exactly the case when Yixing woke up this morning. He tried to wrap his arm around your waist and got really confused when he felt your legs next to him.

He opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to realize that you were upside down and that your head was on the other side of the bed.

“Love… how do you even do that?” he asked but you were still sound asleep and didn’t hear him.

Not wanting to wake you up, he chose to get the most out of this situation and positioned himself so he could comfortably lay his head on your thighs, using them as his new pillow. He felt you twitch under him but didn’t react.

“Yixing, what are you doing?” you groaned out, not fully awake yet.

“Shh,” he hushed. “Go back to sleep.”

“Why are you laying on me..? Is that even comfortable?” you continued to ask.

He cuddled up into you, smiling in content. “I’ve never felt more comfortable in my life.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

Your sleeping schedule consisted of laying in bed together, arms around each other, whispering sweet-nothings and talking about the day that you both had. Even if you spent the whole day together, you’d be telling each other about the moments that you enjoyed most of all.

None of you knew which one fell asleep first because it always seemed as if both of you dozed off at the same time. But by the time you did fall asleep, you were so exhausted that you didn’t move the entire night and always woke up in the same exact spot that you fell asleep in, both of your arms numb from having it wrapped around each other the entire night.

“I can’t move,” you complained when you woke up and tried to roll away from him.

“Me neither,” Baekhyun agreed. “But I don’t mind staying in this position until my arms and legs fall off.”

You laughed. “You have to go to work in a few hours, though.”

“My work is holding you in my arms right now. It’s the most important job in the world.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

Jongdae loved to spend the night at your house because this way he had a chance to spend even more time with you, despite both of you being asleep. However, lately, he realized that sleeping with you was close to a hilarious nightmare.

“Oh my God!” you gasped one night, jolting him awake.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” he asked, opening his eyes.

“I can’t believe this!” you continued.

He waited a few seconds until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and then he realized that your eyes were closed and you were most likely asleep.

“Sweetheart?” he tried again, not being able to believe that you actually sleep-talked.

“How could you have built a fence around our house without asking me?!” you questioned someone in your sleep angrily.

Jongdae had to cover his mouth with the duvet to stifle in the sudden wave of laughter that overcame him when he realized you were talking in your sleep.

“You’re unbelievable,” you mumbled. “I can’t believe I married you.”

A smile that decorated Jongdae’s face got even bigger when he heard you say those last words. He took a mental note to tease you about the fence around your house when you finally got married someday.

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol was sleeping peacefully next to you with one of his arms draped over your waist. Soon, however, he was rudely awakened from peaceful slumber with a harsh slap to his cheek. He jumped up in bed instantly, looking around with terrified eyes, too confused to understand what just happened.

The only other person in the room was you and you were snoring calmly right next to him, a little drool on the pillow next to your face. The realization that you had just hit him in your sleep reached him really fast and he didn’t have enough time to cover up the laugh that escaped his mouth.

Your eyes shot open instantly. “What happened?!”

“N-nothing, baby,” he tried to say through laughter. “Go back to sleep.”

“Why are you awake?” you asked, squinting. “What time is it?”

“You kind of woke me up,” he admitted, still laughing. “What did you dream about?”

“I… I think I was in a race or something,” you tried to recall. Chanyeol burst into another wave of laughter.

“Babe, I don’t know what kind of races you’re participating in, but you literally hit me in the face in your sleep,” he told you finally, forcing your eyes to shot open.

“I hit you? Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” you sat up so you could inspect his face even though it was dark. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

“No, not really. It did wake me up, though,” Chanyeol admitted.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, biting your lip. “I can’t believe I did this.”

Chanyeol laughed again. “It’s okay. Let’s get back to sleep. Only maybe let’s sleep with your back turned to me so you’ll punch a lamp on the nightstand instead of my face, yeah?”

You groaned, lying back down. “You’ll never let me live this down, will you?”

“Hey! You just punched me in the face, I think I have the right to tease you about it.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

You and Kyungsoo were generally pretty calm when it came to sleeping. However, what Kyungsoo failed to realize was that whenever he was really exhausted, he slept in a starfish position, hogging the entire bed, and more often than not, holding you in a death grip under his right arm and leg.

And Kyungsoo was like a furnace, which was extremely hard on you in the summertime. So, naturally, you tried to get out from under him every single time without waking him up.

And that worked.

Only downside of that was that you ended up on the floor after having miscalculated the size of your bed.

“Babe?” Kyungsoo’s sleepy voice called out. “Where did you go..?”

“I’m right here, baby,” you groaned, getting up from the floor. “Just… taking a quick walk.”

“A what?” he wasn’t awake enough to understand anything you were saying.

“Nothing. Sleep,” you said, kissing his temple quickly and trying to find a spot on the bed which he hasn’t occupied yet.

“I can’t sleep when you’re not in bed with me,” he said, despite being basically asleep already.

“That’s a problem, considering you’re in the very middle of the bed,” you said quietly as you lied down next to him carefully.

He heard you lie down but didn’t feel you. “Come closer.”

He had raised his arm, waiting for you to roll under it so he could cuddle your closer. Sighing deeply, you prepared to be burned from his body warmth as you moved closer to him. Hearing him sigh happily once he felt your body next to his was worth the discomfort, though.

* * *

 

     **Kai**

This happened multiple times and caused Jongin indescribable panic each time. He would wake up at night and find you standing next to the bed, staring at the wall in front of you.

“Uh, love, are you okay?” he asked awkwardly as his heartbeat sped up at the sight of you.

You didn’t reply.

He was suddenly scared that you were angry at him, so he got out of bed and walked around, so he could look at you. He jumped back when he saw that your eyes were closed and you were seemingly asleep, yet you were standing upright.

“How are you…” he waved a hand in front of your face but you didn’t react. 

He tried to touch you but you didn’t react, either.

“Okay. Let’s go back to bed,” Jongin whispered, then.

He tried to carefully guide you back into bed without waking you up but it proved to be hard because one of his dogs woke up and got scared to see him awake, so it began to bark loudly.

“Shh!” he tried but the dog paid no attention to him and continued to bark. “I don’t know what happens when you wake a person who’s sleepwalking but I’m not excited to find out, so, Jjangu, please, shut up.”

Somehow, though, he managed to guide you back to bed. Quickly, he hurried to lie down next to you and hug you tightly, so you wouldn’t get out of bed and wander off somewhere in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

Sehun was on tour and hasn’t slept in the same bed with you in so long that he almost forgot what it felt like. However, soon he was rudely reminded.

Every morning after spending the night with you, he woke up at the very edge of the bed with your back pushed into him and your limbs scattered all over the free space of the bed.

“Babe,” he whispered quietly, hoping you’ll move a little. “Babe, can you move? Just a little bit. Please?”

Your answer was a loud sigh. But you did move. A few centimeters.

This allowed him to remove himself from the edge of the bed that was starting to hurt his back but he was still dangerously close to falling out of bed.

“Baby,” he whined as he snuggled into your back. “Do you want me to break my back by falling on the floor?”

“Mmhmm,” you hummed happily at the feeling of him so close to you, but Sehun took this as a positive answer and opened his eyes in shock.

However, he didn’t dare to wake you up when you looked so cute, so he just decided to suffer one more night and then tell you about your sleeping habits in the morning. Once the morning came, though, he had already forgotten what was wrong the night before. And this endless cycle of him nearly falling out of bed every night was only over when he found an alternative solution.

“Sehun,” you screeched in horror when one night you felt him climb on top of you. “What are you doing?”

“You leave me no space in the bed,” he explained with a teasing smile. “So I’m sleeping on top of you.”

 


	6. their s/o is sensitive because of her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: angst + mentions of a potentially abusive past

     **Xiumin**

Minseok was tired. Exhausted, actually. He had just returned home and all he wanted to do was rest because, in seven hours, he’d have to be up on stage again. And this schedule has been going on for weeks. At first, you were really scared for his health because you thought he was working literally 24/7 but then you found out that this might not have necessarily have been the case.

“Minseok,” you said softly as he lied on the bed next to you. He opened his eyes to look at you. “It’s 2am. Was the show really that long?”

“No, the show ended at 10 or so,” Minseok answered with a yawn. “I stayed out with the guys for a little while.”

You contemplated this. “And what about yesterday when you returned home at midnight?”

“I don’t remember,” Minseok shrugged his shoulder simply.

Slowly, you started to realize that he was spending time with the other members after performances and that was the reason why the two of you only hung out when you were sleeping. You weren’t mad at him for spending time with his friends, but doing this every night when he was about to go on tour and wouldn’t see you for months was making you feel somewhat rejected. Not to mention all the anxiety you've experienced, thinking he was working himself to utter exhaustion every night.

These feelings of rejection brought back a lot of negative memories from your childhood. You were never the main priority and suddenly feeling as if you weren't t a priority for your long-time boyfriend now either, caused tears to well up in your eyes.

You turned your back to him as you tried to calm yourself down, not wanting to give in to the feeling, but not being able to control the tears that started to fall down your cheeks.

“Babe?” Minseok’s concerned voice was suddenly heard from behind you. “What’s wrong? Are you crying?”

You couldn’t reply, afraid that if you did, a sob would escape your lips.

“Hey, look at me,” he asked, sitting up on the bed and leaning forward to rest his head on your shoulder. “Is it because of me?”

You tried to shake your head but instead ended up taking a shaky breath, making Minseok even more scared. He was quick to catch up what was wrong as he knew you well enough to read your emotions almost better than you.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, quickly getting up from the bed and walking around so he could see your face. “Please don’t cry. I realize I’ve been away from you for too long.”

“It’s o-okay,” you tried to tell him.

“It’s not okay, I’m really sorry,” Minseok disagreed. “I’m not leaving you. I’m taking you to the show with me tomorrow. I don’t want you to be alone.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

When Junmyeon returned from his fourth interview that day, you could tell that he was very tired and in a bad mood. Not wanting to start a fight with him, you chose to give him his space until he calmed down.

Soon though, he entered your shared bedroom by loudly slamming the door open. You flinched in your seat and turned around to look at him.

“Did we not agree that you’d do the grocery shopping today?” he asked with an annoyed expression.

“Oh! Shit, Junmyeon, I completely—”

“—forgot, yeah. How many times have you forgotten to do that this week? Three? Four?” he snapped.

“I’m sorry, I can go to the store right now if you want me to,” you tried to say.

“Don’t. I’ll do everything myself,” he said, turning around. “Like I always do.”

That last part of his sentence felt like a punch to the face. It was as if he’d subtly called you _useless_. Taken aback by this, you just sat there for a moment, feeling your hands slowly start to shake. He knew you were sensitive when it came to fighting and you couldn’t blame him for being tired and annoyed with you for forgetting but did he really have to take his frustrations out on you?

Suddenly, the door of the bedroom slammed open again. You got up from the chair, afraid he’d yell at you again.

“Where did I—” Junmyeon started but then stopped himself when he noticed the fearful tears in your eyes. “Are you crying? W-why are you crying?”

You looked down, not being able to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry I’m so useless.”

“Useless? Why would you—? Babe, you’re not useless,” he said, reaching you in a few quick strides across the bedroom. “Did you think that because of what I said? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around you before you could answer anything.

“You’re not useless,” he repeated again. “You’re the most important thing in the world to me.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

You’ve been scrolling down your Twitter timeline when you came across something that caught your eye. It was a tabloid article that claimed to have pictures of Yixing kissing another girl. Normally, you would have just ignored it and kept scrolling because you trusted your boyfriend, but this time you pressed on it. It was the third article about him cheating that you’ve seen in the past two days. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little concerned.

The article quoted a source that claimed Yixing has been seeing this girl for the past few weeks and that he really liked her. Your heart started to beat faster as you continued to read the article, despite the sensible part of your brain telling you that there was no way this was true.

And then, much to your surprise, you saw pictures of Yixing actually holding the hand of some girl you didn’t recognize. You could tell that the pictures were recent because of his outfit that you had helped him choose. You started to feel sick. All the other articles you read didn’t have any proof but this one seemingly did.

You couldn’t believe that after opening your heart again, even though every single person you’ve ever loved has left you alone, you were about to be hurt all over again.

Suddenly, the door of your apartment opened and you saw Yixing’s happy face.

“Ah, love, I’ve missed you so much!” he said, walking towards you to kiss you hello.

Affected by the article you just read, you turned your face, so his lips pressed on your cheek.

Yixing gave you a concerned look. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” you said, trying to hide the article on your laptop but your suspicious movement caught his eye and he turned his head, noticing the picture of him with a girl you had just seen.

He swallowed deeply and seemed to go a few shades paler at the sight of it. You took this as a sign that this was definitely serious and excused yourself.

Just as you stood up and tried to walk back to your bedroom so he wouldn’t see you cry, he grabbed your hand.

“Sweetheart, stop,” he said. “You know this is bullshit, right?”

“I don’t know anything,” you said, using your free hand to cover your face.

“What do you mean? You know I love you!” Yixing said, trying to pull you closer. “That’s Chanyeol’s sister. She was getting out of a car and I was trying to be nice and help her, so I took her hand. Are you listening to me? It doesn’t mean anything.”

“This isn’t th-the first time I’m reading an article l-like this,” you told him through quiet sobs.

“Why are you even reading—hey, listen to me,” Yixing looked somewhat annoyed but he kept his composure because he saw you were hurting. “None of these articles mean anything. They’re just trying to stir up some rumours. I would never leave you for anyone. _Never._ Don’t forget that. _”_

* * *

 

**Baekhyun**

This was one of the busiest weeks of your life. You had three exams in the course of five days and you spent all of your time studying. So, when Baekhyun came over to your apartment, he wasn’t surprised to see you surrounded by books and notes, as you were getting ready for your last exam of the week.

“Hi, baby,” he announced himself, hoping you’ll stop studying for a moment now that he was here.

You simply nodded in acknowledgment and continued to highlight the important paragraph of the chapter you were reading.

“Can you take a break?” Baekhyun asked, a little surprised that you didn’t bother to even look at him.

“Not right now,” you answered. “I still have three chapters of this book to get through.”

“Okay… but you do realize that I’m leaving for tour in, like, a week?” Baekhyun continued. “I won’t see you for months.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” you said, still not raising your head. “I’m just really busy this week.”

“Right,” Baekhyun said, suddenly feeling angry at this rejection. “Okay. I’m leaving then.”

“You could come back a little later,” you suggested hopefully. “I’ll probably be done in a few hours.”

“I’m not sure I’ll want to,” Baekhyun answered and was about to open the door of the apartment when he heard you shut your book.

When he turned around, he saw you stare at him with wide eyes, fear evident in them even though he was across the entire apartment from you.

“You won’t want to?” you asked quietly, your heart hammering in your chest. The irrational fear of another person leaving you and never coming back slowly creeping into your brain.

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped at the sight of your distressed face. He sprinted across the apartment to be closer to you.

“No, no, I’m sorry I said that,” he apologized immediately. “I just want your attention, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sorry. I-I’ll take a nap while you study, okay? I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

Neither one of you could even remember what the fight was about, although you were sure that it started out as a small argument and then escalated after a few reckless phrases. You tried to keep your posture but you already felt close to tears as Jongdae snapped back at you in a raised voice.

“Jongdae, you need to—”

“Don’t tell me what I need to do!” he yelled, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

This sudden movement caused you to flinch involuntarily and take a careful step back as the tears, that were threatening to come, finally broke free, along with the memories of never being good enough. Of never being loved enough.

It took Jongdae a moment to realize that you had started to cry quietly, since he had his back turned to you and was breathing heavily. When he finally turned around, he had already opened his mouth to yell, but his voice got caught in his throat as he saw how fragile you looked.

You had your arms wrapped around yourself with your face turned to the side so you wouldn’t be looking at him, with tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Oh my God, baby,” Jongdae whispered, finally realizing that his unnecessary fight and every single argument was cutting your heart into small pieces. “I’m sorry. I take everything I said back. Let’s forget this day ever happened, okay? Please don’t cry.”

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around you, wanting to see if you’d push him away but you didn’t. You couldn’t. You let him hug you as tightly as he was able to.

“I love you so much,” he was whispering now. “I’m never fighting with you again, I promise. I can’t stand to watch you cry.”

* * *

 

      **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol had locked himself inside of his room, working on a song. You decided not to bother him and only knocked on his door to bring him food and ask him if he’d like to do something. He always said no, cutting you off. So, when he finally exited his room at 11pm, you suddenly got very happy to finally see him again.

“Have you finished the song?” you asked excitedly.

“No,” he replied shortly as he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“I could have brought you water,” you tried to say helpfully. He ignored you as he turned the tap on.

You swallowed, not knowing how to keep the conversation going.

“So… how come this song is taking this long?” you asked slowly, not wanting to offend him, and just wondering when were you going to get your boyfriend back.

“Because I can’t get it right,” Chanyeol began ranting as he turned the tap off. “Because the song is the stupidest thing ever.”

“Maybe you should take a break,” you offered as you noticed that his stress was getting the best of him.

He placed the glass down on the counter.

“I can’t take a break! I’ve told you this over twenty times already,” he snapped and turned around to face you, not realizing how menacing he looked when he was towering over you with an angry expression.

You took a step back, feeling anxiety pool in your stomach. A sudden feeling of déjà vu overcame you as your mind traveled back to all of the times you’ve been downgraded and put down by your own family.

You looked down, nodding simply, suddenly very afraid of what Chanyeol was going to say or do next.

“I-I… are you okay?” he asked, the change in his voice surprising you.

“I’m—”

“I was being an asshole, wasn’t I?” he said, realizing. “I’m sorry. I’m really tired. I don’t know why I snapped at you like that. I’m sorry, love, please don’t feel bad.”

You nodded again, trying to recover and get rid of the anxious thoughts racing in your head.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said, hopefully.

You couldn’t reply right away and Chanyeol panicked mildly, running towards you. He lifted your chin, so your eyes met, and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I’m not going back to work until you smile,” he told you. “And tell me that you love me even if I’m being a pain in your ass.”

You laughed at this, making him smile softly.

“That’s my girl,” he said softly. “I really am sorry.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

You and Kyungsoo have been in a relationship for almost a year, and you haven’t gotten into a fight once. Your personalities completed each other so well that you never disagreed about anything. Which is why it was a shock to you both when you found yourselves arguing about the future of your relationship.

“I’m just afraid,” you told him when for the twentieth time he insisted it was time to confirm your relationship in public. “I don’t want people to start hating on me. I don’t want to be in the spotlight.”

“Well, I don’t want to keep you a secret,” he shot back. “We’ve been together for so long, I’m sick of lying and saying that I’m single.”

“Why does it matter?” you asked. “A relationship is between two people. Why do we have to make it a worldwide issue?”

“A worldwide issue?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, laughing humourlessly. “Since when is our relationship an _issue?”_

“It’s not… you know what I mean,” you sighed.

“No,” Kyungsoo countered. “I don’t know what you mean. And I don’t know why the fuck you’re being so difficult.”

All air had suddenly gone out of your lungs. You’ve had heard these words said to you before. You never wanted to hear it again, as even the memory alone was enough to bring you to the verge of tears.

Kyungsoo heard you take in a shaky breath and all of his anger disappeared the moment he realized what he had said to you.

“Oh my God, no, no, no,” he muttered, coming forward to take your hand and kiss it. “I must have gone crazy for a moment to actually say what I said to you. I don’t mean that. You’re not difficult. You’re the love of my life.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

You’ve seen him get jealous before. His jealousy usually showed itself in the form of insecurity, making him clingy and needy for your attention. This time, however, it was a completely different story.

“Have you seen what people are saying?” he shouted. “They’ve been tweeting me for the past two days about how you were seen hugging some guy. There are even pictures to prove it!”

“He’s one of my good friends, I’ve already told you this,” you tried to explain.

“Right. And you just so happen to hug him right in front of the cameras, yeah?” he pushed. “Multiple times. In different locations.”

“I hugged him when I said hi,” you tried to stay calm. “And then when we were saying goodbye. That’s two times, Jongin.”

“And that’s two times too many!” he insisted, not realizing how childish that sounded. “How do you think it makes me feel when I’m away and all I can think about is my girlfriend hanging out with some guy?”

“For the tenth time, he’s my friend.”

“That’s not what it fucking looks like!” Jongin shouted, losing his patience completely, and angrily hitting his fist on the counter in front of him.

You jumped back after this, looking at him with horrified eyes. His sudden violent outburst was new. Unfortunately, this was not the first time you’ve seen someone lose control in front of you.

Suddenly overcome with fear, you took a few more steps back, further away from him, despite knowing very well that Jongin would never hurt you.

He realized he’d stepped over the line immediately, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” he said, not daring to come closer to you. “I shouldn’t have… God, I promise you, this it the last time you see me lose control like that, okay?”

You stayed quiet, not knowing what to reply, but also not knowing if you’d be able to talk even if you did have what to say.

“I would never hurt you. You know that right?” he asked quietly. You managed to nod. “Okay. Good. Can I hug you? Please?”

You nodded again. He walked out of the kitchen and towards you, wrapping his arms around your body tightly, letting you know how much he loved you not in words but with actions.

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

You were just teasing him, trying to get him to smile after he’d had a long day. However, he misunderstood something you said and got offended.

“Wow,” he scoffed, standing up from the couch where the two of you have been cuddling. “Is that really what you think of me?”

“Sehun, no. I was kidding,” you said, not smiling anymore.

“Well, it’s not very funny,” he said, walking out of the room.

“Okay, I realize that now—” you started to say, following him out of the room.

“You realize that too late,” he cut you off angrily, without stopping.

“Let me apolog—”

“Your apologies don’t mean shit!” Sehun yelled, stopping in the hallway and turning to face you.

You were taken aback by this. He was never one to scold you and you knew it must have been the stress, but it still forced you to remember all of those times you couldn’t please your family. All of those times they yelled at you for doing the smallest thing wrong.

You thought you’d left them behind, but Sehun’s outburst brought all of it back.

You nodded and turned around, deciding that maybe it’d be better if the two of you took a time-out. But you didn’t get very far because Sehun caught up to you and blocked your way.

“Wait, I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s fine. It’s my fault,” you said automatically.

A pained expression settled on Sehun’s face as the words left your lips.

“It’s not,” he said softly. “You apologized. I didn’t listen. It’s my fault and I’m sorry.”

You dared to look up at him. “I really didn’t mean what I said.”

“I know,” he nodded, extending his arms so he could embrace you. “Let’s go back to doing what we’re so good at.”

“Which is what?” you asked as you entered his arms, allowing him to hug you.

“Cuddling,” he answered. “And being so in love it’s disgusting.”


	7. making up after a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some sexual themes

     **Xiumin**

You had locked yourself inside of your bedroom, refusing to talk to Minseok, or even look at him. You needed some time to get yourself and your thoughts together. But although you didn’t want to see him right now, a small part of you was kind of disappointed that he didn’t come knocking on the door right after you ran into the room.

When you finally opened the door of your bedroom three hours later, somewhat ready to start talking again, you found Minseok sitting on the floor next to the door of the bedroom. He raised his head and jumped to his feet when he saw you.

“How long have you been sitting here?” you asked, surprised.

“Ever since you went into the bedroom,” he admitted, looking down. “I wanted to apologize right away but you said you needed to be alone for a while, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

It felt as though his words squeezed your heart, forcing tears to start materializing in your eyes.

“You never bother me,” you told him before throwing your arms around his neck, catching him by surprise.

Once he recovered from the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

“I love you so much,” he said. “I’m sorry about everything I said. I didn’t mean any of that.”

You nodded, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. “Let’s never fight again.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

You had left in a blind rage. You weren’t used to fighting with Junmyeon and in all the years of dating him, you only fought a few times, and both of those times you made up right away. Which is why, when two hours after the argument started, you two were still yelling, you didn’t know what to do.

You were sick and tired of it, but you didn’t know how to put an end to this completely pointless fight, so you left. You still heard Junmyeon yell as you burst through the door of your shared apartment and headed towards your car, wanting to get away from all of it.

Junmyeon watched you go. He didn’t know why he didn’t stop yelling even though he was panicking now. He feared that you wouldn’t come back to him, but he didn’t know how to tell you this, especially, when he was so emotional about the fight.

He didn’t want you to get behind the wheel when your mind was preoccupied, though, so after a few moments of hesitation, he sprinted across the parking lot of the building and jumped in front of your car right when you were about to drive.

“Junmyeon!” you shouted, opening the door of your car in anger. “What the fuck?! I could have driven you over!”

“Don’t go,” he said, walking towards you. “Please, don’t go. Let’s forget about this. Let’s just go home and just be together.”

“Junmyeon, it’s not that simple—”

“Yes it is,” he nodded, desperation clear in his voice. “In fact, I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.”

You sighed, still not moving and using the door of the car as a shield to separate him from you.

“Please,” Junmyeon said again. “I won’t be able to take it if you leave right now.”

Suddenly, you started to feel bad for resisting his attempts to make up. After all, you wanted the fight to be over, too.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I just… I didn’t know what to do. We never fought like that before. I guess I just wanted to get away.”

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t even think about getting behind the wheel after our fight. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.”

This was all it took for you to take the keys out of the engine and close the door of the car, allowing Junmyeon to securely wrap his arms around you.

He exhaled a shaky breath and brought your body even closer to his. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’d never lose me,” you whispered back, not realizing that the two of you were standing in the middle of the parking lot. You both were too engulfed in the process of making up to care about anyone else.

* * *

 

     **Lay**

You said some things. He said some things back. You tried to leave. He grabbed your hand to stop you. And that’s when you slapped him.

You regretted this as soon as the palm of your hand came in contact with his cheek. But it was too late. Yixing stared at you in shock, his hand immediately touching the stinging pain on the side of his face.

You covered your mouth with your hands. “Yixing, I’m so—”

“No,” he shook his head. “I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t,” you said, coming closer, to pull his hand away from his cheek so you could take a look at it. “No one deserves to be slapped. I’m so sorry. Does it hurt a lot?”

“It—uh, it stings a little,” Yixing said but you could tell that he only said that to make you feel better.

“Come to the kitchen,” you said pulling his hand. “Let’s put some ice on it.”

Yixing obeyed and followed you into the different room.

You had completely forgotten the reason for your fight, as you opened the freezer to get a bag of frozen peas. Carefully, you sat Yixing down and placed the frozen bag over his wounded cheek, refusing to let him hold the ice and holding it for him instead.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” you told him for the twentieth time. “I swear I’m never hitting you again. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay,” Yixing said, already hurting to see you in so much pain about this. “I provoked you. It’s my—”

“It’s not your fault!” you interrupted him a little louder than you intended. “Violence is never the right answer and I cannot believe I did that.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad anymore,” Yixing said. “So, please, stop beating yourself up about it.”

“I can’t,” you said, biting your lip. “I just hit you.”

Yixing wrapped his arms around your thighs, pulling your body closer to his.

“I love you,” he told you. “And I know you would never hurt me intentionally. You lost control because of the argument that _I_ started. I understand. And really, maybe this was the only way to put me back to my place.”

“No, Yix—”

“Shh, stop, don’t say anything,” he cut you off. “Let’s just forget about this and go cuddle in bed.”

“Okay,” you said, giving in. “Just let me hold this on your cheek for a little while longer, okay? Do you want me to make you dinner after?”

Yixing smiled at this. “I forgot how much I love it when you take care of me.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

You knew he was doing a collaboration with a new up-and-coming female artist. And you knew that music was the only thing between them and yet whenever you read articles or tweets by his fans, you were becoming more and more worried.

Your worries especially escalated when he got home at 3am one night. When you asked him where he was, he admitted that he had stayed for drinks with his singing partner.

“Oh, so you had a date,” you said, not realizing how petty you sounded.

Baekhyun tried to defend himself but you weren’t hearing anything.

“You’ve been out with her more times this week, than you’ve gone out with me in the three years that we’ve been together,” you told him.

“That’s not true—”

“Yes, it is,” you didn’t let him finish. “But don’t get me wrong, I don’t care. The only thing I expected from you is to just tell me if you lost interest in me.”

“Lost interest in you?” Baekhyun half-asked, half-laughed. “Is that what you think?”

“Well, the only interactions between us these past few weeks were about the weather,” you stated angrily. “So, forgive me for starting to think that you’re no longer into—”

You didn’t get to finish the sentence because Baekhyun was suddenly pushing you against the wall, knocking all breath out of your chest.

“Baby, if you say that I’m not interested in you one more time,” he said in a deliciously threatening tone. “I might just have to punish you for spreading lies.”

You raised your eyes to meet his and bit your lip, forcing his gaze to drift down. “I’m sorry, I just got the feeling that you no longer want me.”

Smirking at your obvious challenging tone, Baekhyun pushed himself closer to you so he could whisper in your ear. “Cancel your plans for the next few days, baby girl. I’m about to show you how much I want you.”

* * *

 

      **Chen**

Every fight left you both stressed. It could have been a small argument about whose turn it was to do the grocery shopping, and yet both of you got scared that the other one would want to break up. So, you two rarely fought. You tried to solve every argument with as little yelling as possible. However, that proved to be more difficult with time. The number of those civil arguments grew greatly, and both of you reached the point in your relationship where you disagreed about something at least five times a day _every_ day.

The realization that your relationship was going south scared both of you so much that one day the two of you decided to just sit down and talk it out.

Both of you agreed that maybe the reason why things haven’t been going so well lately was because you bottled your emotions up instead of actually letting them out, whether in the form of yelling or maybe even throwing things around the room.

“So, do you want to flip over a table or something?” you asked, forcing Jongdae to laugh for a good minute.

“Not particularly,” he said once he recovered, brushing the tears away from his eyes. “But, really, though. I think we’re both adults and I think we can handle a fight or two because I’m sure we love each other too much to let it get out of hand.”

You nodded, agreeing with everything he said. “You want to do a practice run?”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae asked, a little confused.

“Well, it was your turn to go to the store this week…”

Jongdae groaned at this. “Now I _do_ kind of want to flip a table.”

Both of you laughed at this.

“We can go shopping together,” you said, then. “Oh, crap, did I just solve the argument before we got a chance to yell at each other?”

Jongdae laughed at this again. “Finding a compromise is a good way to end a fight. We can throw furniture around later. Maybe when we’re doing something else.”

“What do you mea—” you started to ask but then realized, and felt the warmth spread to your cheeks. _“Oh.”_

* * *

 

**Chanyeol**

When Chanyeol was on tour, you guys rarely fought. The peaceful part of your relationship continued the next few weeks after he came back from tour. However, as soon as you got used to each other again, the arguments began.

You were frustrated because he was never home. He was angry because there was nothing he could do about that. Both of you were left upset after you realized that this was a fight with no solutions.

You sat on the different ends of the couch, refusing to look at each other but not wanting to leave yet in case one of you came up with another argument to prove your point.

“I am going to leave again soon,” Chanyeol said quietly, breaking the silence.

“I know,” you replied.

“Will we have this same fight after I return?”

“Probably.”

Silence settled in the room again.

“Do you think we’ll ever figure out what to do so we wouldn’t have the same fight over and over again?” Chanyeol asked a few minutes later.

“Probably not,” you said, sighing. “The only option to prevent this from happening again is to brea—”

“Don’t you dare say it!” Chanyeol said, jumping up from the couch suddenly, and forcing you to flinch. “I don’t even mind the fighting as long as we’re still together.”

“Well, that’s it, then,” you shrugged your shoulders. “We’ll keep fighting about the same thing because we’re too stubborn to put an end to this relationship.”

“I’m fine with that,” Chanyeol said, sitting back down on the couch. “And we’ll figure out what to do eventually. Because I don’t think breaking up would be the solution to this problem.”

A small smile appeared on your face. “You don’t?”

“Of course not,” he said, scooting closer to you on the couch. “In fact, I think breaking up would cause even more problems because then I’d be suffering without you. At least, now I get to suffer _with_ you.”

You laughed, realizing how messed up his logic was, but still choosing to roll with it because you loved each other too much to let this go.

* * *

 

     **D.O**

“Oh, so now you’re going to ignore me?” you yelled at your boyfriend who was on his way out of the room.

“Yeah,” he replied. “You have a problem with that?”

“I do, actually,” you shot back. “How about you stop acting like a child and actually sit down to talk to me like an adult?”

“I can’t talk like an adult,” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms. “I’m a child.”

You groaned. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Oh, I’m so many things!” Kyungsoo said, his voice rising a few octaves so he could imitate you. _“You’re such a child, Kyungsoo! You’re unbelievable, Kyungsoo! You’re a pain in my ass, Kyungsoo!”_

“You are all of those things,” you said, glaring at him. “And you’re a huge asshole on top of that.”

“You know,” Kyungsoo’s voice returned to normal, but his pupils were now dilated. You watched carefully as he made his way towards you. “That is not at all what you said last night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? Well, let me refresh your memory then,” he said, stopping dangerously close to you. “You told me how good I made you feel. You told me how good I was to you. No, actually, if I remember correctly, you told me I was _the best_ you’ve ever had. And I think our neighbors can vouch for that.”

You watched him with your jaw clenched. “Fuck you, Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah,” he said, slowly licking his lips in anticipation. “Fuck me.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

He had locked himself in your bedroom, purposefully locking you out. But this wasn’t the first time he did that. He tended to always give you the silent treatment whenever you really pissed him off. And most times, you were just as pissed off, but this time you realized that the fight was your fault. You caused it, you provoked him, and you made him slam the door of the bedroom right in your face.

So, you waited for a little while – giving him a chance to cool down – before you knocked on the door.

“Let me in, Jongin,” you said, knocking again since he didn’t react to the first knock. “I’m sorry. Please, talk to me.”

Silence.

“Jongin, come on,” you continued. “I miss you.”

You heard shuffling behind the door. He must have stood up from the bed but he still hadn’t come to the door. This was a good step forward, however.

You decided to continue. “Baby, please let me see you. I don’t even remember what you look like anymore.”

Silence again.

“Jongin,” you said. “I said I’m sorry. Please, let me in.”

“What’s the password?” a childish reply reached you from the other end of the door.

You smiled despite his immature approach to this situation. You knew very well what the password was.

“I love you,” you said.

You heard the lock of the door turn and finally, you entered the bedroom to see Jongin standing in front of you with a small victorious smile on your face.

“I love hearing you say that,” he said, letting you know that the anger he felt after the fight was already gone.

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

The first fight you had with him was the most stupid thing on the planet and yet as you stood outside of the shopping mall, you couldn’t help but feel angry. Sehun had _forgotten_ you at the store. He literally got into his car and drove away while you were stuck looking for him all around the shopping mall, thinking he got lost or something.

Sehun, however, found this hilarious. He laughed the entire ride back to the mall after you’d called him in distress. When he finally came back to pick you up, you were fuming. You climbed into the car, tied the seatbelt, and refused to even look at him.

“Baby, come on,” Sehun said, still trying to control his laughter. “I’m sorry. I swear I don’t know how this happened.”

You glared at him. “Yeah, and you feel _really_ bad about it.”

Sehun bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for wanting to laugh at a situation that obviously upset you so much.

“Come on, tell me what to do so you’d feel better,” he asked.

“How about remember that you have a girlfriend?”

He had to grip the wheel tighter so he wouldn’t start laughing again. “Hey, come on, seriously. Do you want to stop by for ice cream?”

“So you could forget me again? No thanks,” you shot back.

“I’m sorry!” Sehun exclaimed. “I swear this will never happen again. Now let me know how I can make it up to you.”

“First of all, stop fucking laughing,” you said, after having noticed that he was biting his lip to prevent laughter. “I swear, I’m never going shopping with you again.”

“No, come on, I said I was sorry,” he said desperately.

“You don’t look sorry.”

“What, you want me to beg you for forgiveness?”

You stayed quiet for a second longer than necessary and that was enough for Sehun to actually realize that maybe he underestimated your anger.

“We’re going to the animal shelter,” he decided. “I’m getting you a dog.”

“Sehun, you can’t get me a dog every time you fuck up,” you said, groaning.

“Yeah?” Sehun glanced at you and he could find excitement in your eyes, despite your hardest attempts to look unfazed. “Watch me.”


	8. their s/o's best friend is a BTS member

     **Xiumin**

You had just found out you got into the university of your choice and you were ecstatic. Quickly, you got your phone out of your pocket and, after nearly dropping it twice, dialed your best friends number.

“Hello?” Seokjin’s voice picked up on the first ring.

“Jin, you’ll never believe it!” you exclaimed. “I got in! I got offered a place at the—”

“You got in?!” came your boyfriend’s voice from the other room. He didn’t hear you address the person on the phone as he walked into the kitchen with a big smile.

“I—yeah, babe,” you smiled at Minseok quickly and then moved the phone from your ear to show him that you were on the phone. “I’ll talk to you in a moment, okay?”

“Oh,” Minseok nodded, his stomach sinking at the realization that he wasn’t the first one you told the exciting news to. “Sure, yeah.”

You turned away from him and got back to your conversation with Jin. Both of you squealed in joy for at least ten minutes, and once you finally hung up the phone, you went to find your boyfriend.

Minseok was lying on his bed, his phone in his hands. He didn’t even raise his head when you walked in.

“I got off the phone,” you said, extending the acceptance letter for him to see.

“Oh, good,” Minseok said simply. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you,” you said a little confused by his coldness. “Is everything okay?”

He sighed and locked his phone before finally looking up at you. “I’m never the first person you tell anything to.”

You blinked a few times, taken aback by the sudden confession.

“What?” you said, still trying to understand what he just said. “Minseok, I tell you everything.”

“Right. But first, you tell _Seokjin_ everything,” he countered. “And then you come find me.”

“That’s not—” you started but quickly realized that his words might have really made sense. “Does that really upset you?”

“Well, of course,” Minseok said. “You’re my girlfriend, my best friend, and my go-to person. It just kind of sucks to know that I’m not the same for you.”

You bit your lip, feeling your own heart start to hurt at the sight of him being so upset.

“I’m sorry,” you said, then. “But you are the most important person to me, though.”

“Oh, am I now?”

“Yes,” you smiled, a teasing glint in your eyes. “Let me prove it to you.”

Before he could reply, you leaned in closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, moving away before the kiss could go anywhere.

“Am I forgiven?” you asked with a small smirk.

“Oh, you wish,” he replied, “You’ll have to do better than that,” and he pulled your hand closer, forcing you to fall onto the bed next to him, so he could kiss you properly.

* * *

 

      **Suho**

When he heard the door of the apartment open, he jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch in the living room and ran across the whole apartment to tackle you in a hug.

“Junmye—”

“Don’t ever leave me alone for this long again,” he told you, not releasing you from his arms. “I don’t even remember where you went but it’s been too long.”

“I’ve only been gone for two hours,” you said through laughter.

“Yeah, but you told me you’d be gone for twenty minutes,” he said, removing himself from you and finally letting you breathe.

“Yeah, I thought so, but then Hoseok pulled out his phone to show me some pictures from—”

“Hold on,” Junmyeon stopped you, his face no longer excited. “You’ve been out to see Hoseok? Again?”

His tone sounded accusing, so your face fell a little. “Well, yeah.”

“Babe, you’ve spent more time with him this week than with me,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Junmyeon, we live together. I think I spend quite a lot of time with you.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

You had to laugh at the absurdity of his accusations. “Don’t be ridiculous. I love living with you. And Hoseok is my friend, you know that.”

“Feels like he’s more than a friend.”

“You’re right,” you said, watching his face twist in shock. “He’s one of my _closest_ friends.”

“Okay, nice way to give me a heart attack,” Junmyeon commented sarcastically and turned to walk away from you.

“Hey!” you called after him, concerned suddenly. “Are you actually mad at me?”

“Not sure yet,” he replied, walking towards his bedroom.

“Oh, come on! I’ll cook you dinner to make you feel better, how does that sound?”

“Meh.”

“Okay. I’ll cook you dinner _and_ give you all of my undivided attention.”

Junmyeon suddenly stopped and turned around to look at you. “Now that sounds better.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

Yixing wasn’t very jealous of your friendship with Namjoon but he wasn’t a big fan of it, either. He wasn’t a fan of any guy who was close to you, so it was no surprise.

He never caused a scene whenever you told him you’d be hanging out with Namjoon because he trusted you, but he was still slightly upset that he wasn’t the only guy in your life.

The only time Yixing actually saw you hang out with Namjoon, though, was during Junmyeon’s birthday party. At first, he was just standing next to you while you and Namjoon discussed something that caused Yixing unexplainable boredom. He excused himself to get a drink and found himself listening to one of Chanyeol’s jokes for at least fifteen minutes. When he made his way back to you, you were still talking to Namjoon.

Overwhelmed by the sudden irrational jealousy, he made his way towards you and hugged you from behind, resting his head on your shoulder, and startling you in the process.

“Yixing, you scared me,” you said, trying to recover.

“Sorry,” he said, shamelessly kissing your shoulder. “I just missed you.”

Namjoon cleared his throat, causing Yixing to raise his head with a small smirk.

“I’m going to go mingle,” Namjoon said, awkwardly walking away.

You turned around to face your boyfriend with a surprised expression on your face.

“What’s gotten into you?” you asked, not used to his public displays of affection.

“Nothing,” Yixing shrugged innocently. “You’ve been talking to Namjoon the whole night. I thought you could use the distraction.”

“If by ‘whole night’ you mean twenty minutes, then I agree,” you told him. “And I’m going to assume you’re the distraction?”

“Twenty minutes feels like an eternity when you’re away from me,” he said. “And not just away, but also with some other guy.”

“He’s my best friend, Yixing.”

“And I’m your boyfriend.”

You sighed. “Sometimes I question why.”

He faked offense but quickly recovered and smirked instead. Then, he leaned in closer to you so he could whisper in your ear, “I’ll show you why when we’re home.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

You and Baekhyun were having dinner in your kitchen. He had just finished telling you about practice today and asked you how your day went.

“I had a fairly decent day, actually,” you admitted. “Like, remember the book I told you about yesterday?”

Baekhyun frowned. “No, actually. You didn’t tell me about any books.”

“What? But I did! Like, the main character goes to—oh, wait. Maybe you’re right, I think I told Yoongi about it.”

Baekyun stopped chewing and raised his eyes from his plate to meet yours.

“Why didn’t you tell _me?”_ he asked.

“Sorry, I thought I did,” you said. “Anyway, I—”

“You used to tell me about the books that you read,” Baekhyun interrupted you, still hung up on the same thing.

“I still do that,” you replied.

“No, not anymore,” he shook his head. “Actually, you stopped telling me about the small things from your day altogether. Do you talk to Yoongi about it?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged, not catching the jealous tone in his voice. “I talk to Yoongi about a lot of things.”

Baekhyun’s face transformed completely and the jealousy could not be missed anymore.

“So,” he said in a sarcastic tone. “What else do you do with Yoongi?”

“Oh my God, Baekhyun,” you covered your face with your hands. “Please don’t tell me you’re actually jealous of my best friend right now.”

“ _I’m_ your best friend. How many other best friends do you need?”

“Please tell me you’re not serious.”

“Why would I not be? You just told me you tell him more stuff than you tell me,” Baekhyun said bitterly.

You removed your hands from your face to look at him in astonishment. “Baekhyun, seriously. Would you still be saying the same thing if my best friend was a girl?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Actually, yeah. I think I would.”

“So, you don’t want me to have any friends, then?”

He sighed. “No. You can have as many friends as you want. I just want to know all about the little things that happened to you every day. I think as your boyfriend, I deserve to be the first person you tell them to.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

You were sitting on the couch with Jongdae, having a peaceful night in. A movie was playing in the background but both of you were on your phones. Jongdae was texting the other members about the song lyrics he had just come up with, and you were talking to Jimin.

Eventually, like true best friends do, you and Jimin got into an argument about who had more memes saved on their phone. So, consequently, you began sending each other memes and other funny stuff back and forth. Every time you laughed at something he'd sent you, Jongdae raised his head to look at you but he didn’t say anything.

And then finally, once you burst out laughing so loud that he almost dropped his phone, he dared to ask you what was going on.

“Oh, Jimin and I are sending each other funny pictures,” you told him once you managed to calm down.

“Huh. So, uh, is that him you’ve been texting this entire time?”

You nodded, trying not to start laughing at another picture Jimin sent you.

Biting his lip, Jongdae considered what the appropriate way to approach this situation would be. He knew getting jealous over this would be stupid and yet he couldn’t help but feel unhappy that someone else was making you laugh this much.

“Can you show them to me?” he asked after he finally came up with a way to transfer your attention from Jimin to him.

“Show you what?” you said, too occupied with your phone to pay attention to the conversation you were having in real life.

“The funny pictures you mentioned?” Jongdae said. “I want to laugh, too.”

You perked up instantly. “Of course! Hold on for just a moment, though. I have to save all of them to my phone.”

Jongdae nodded, secretly smirking to himself for finding a way to win you back although you never actually stopped being his.

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol literally never minded your and Seokjin’s friendship. If the three of you happened to be in the same place at the same time, he didn’t go out of his way to mark his territory and let Seokjin know that you were taken because he knew he could trust you and he knew Jin wouldn’t dare to make a move on you anyway.

The only times he got a little insecure was when tabloid magazines published articles about you two-timing him with a member of his “rival band”. He knew the article was stupid and childish but somehow he still cared about what the public thought about this.

One time, you caught him reading one of those articles and immediately confronted him.

“I can’t believe you’re actually reading that garbage,” you said.

Chanyeol hadn’t heard you walk in, so he flinched (which he seemed to do at least five times a day. You either walked very quietly or he was just off guard all of the time) but then turned around to look at you.

“I was just wondering what people were saying,” he explained.

“Why do you even care?” you asked, suddenly a little concerned.

“Well, they’re saying that you’re actually closer to Jin than you are to me. And I mean, since I’m on tour half of the time, it kind of makes sense…”

“What?” you frowned, walking closer to him so you could take a better look at the article he was reading. “You know that’s bullshit, right? Jin’s on tour pretty often, too, and you’re my boyfriend. And – might I remind you – you have been in this position for the past three years, so I don’t think there even _exists_ a person that I’d be closer to than you.”

He smiled softly. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“You have so many people you’re friends with that sometimes I just need to hear that you love me the most.”

You laughed. “I didn’t actually mention I loved you the most, though.”

His smile disappeared suddenly. “But you do, right?”

“Of course, Chanyeol,” you reassured him. “You have no competition.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

You and Kyungsoo have been in a long distance relationship for almost two years now. Both of you often flew to see each other and it was definitely worth it, but still difficult nevertheless.

You were always interested in South Korea, though, and even expressed your wish to move here someday but you wanted to finish school first. The wait didn’t stop you from spending every holiday from school in Seoul, though. You made more friends there than you had back home – and that was another good reason to move there permanently.

Which is why, two months after your graduation, you found yourself on the phone with Jungkook, one of your best friends, announcing your decision to move to Seoul.

After an hour-long conversation, you headed to your bedroom to start looking for the plane tickets. You were really anxious about not having told the news to Kyungsoo, though. You wanted to surprise him by just showing up on his doorstep, which is why you haven’t called him yet.

However, your plan backfired, when ten minutes after booking the tickets, your phone started to ring, indicating that it was Kyungsoo calling you.

“Hey,” you answered the call, trying to hide your excitement.

“I have a question,” Kyungsoo said, not sounding very happy. “How long have we been together?”

You were surprised by this. “Uhh… almost two years? Why are you—”

“Right, so, almost two years of dating, and somehow I’m the last person you tell about the important decisions you make in your life,” he said angrily.

Your stomach sunk. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

“You’re moving to Seoul,” he said, forcing you to breathe in sharply. “And I found out from Jungkook. _Jungkook!_ I’m not even that close to him!”

Have you forgotten to warn Jungkook that your plan of moving included you surprising Kyungsoo? Most likely, yes.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly. “I didn’t mean to keep you in the dark like that.”

“Is there anything else you told your _best friend_ but not your boyfriend?” he asked, making the word ‘best friend’ sound somehow threatening.

“N-no,” you answered.”Look, Kyungsoo, I really am sorry you’re upset. But there’s a reason why I told Jungkook and not you.”

“Oh, there’s a reason?” he said, laughing humorlessly. “Do I want to hear it?”

“Yes,” you said calmly. “I wanted to surprise you. I wanted you to come home from practice and just find me there, ready to spend the rest of my life in a foreign city with the person I love most of all.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting that, so he stayed quiet for a few moments.

“I-I love you, too,” he finally said, still taken aback by your confession.

“Good,” you told him. “Because for a moment there it seemed like you hated me.”

“I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t enjoy the fact that you told this important thing to Jungkook, instead of me,” Kyungsoo admitted. “Please don’t do that again, okay? I want to be the first person to know everything about you.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

You were backstage at an award show, waiting for your boyfriend to come offstage after his performance.

“Power is probably my favorite EXO song,” someone said suddenly, startling you.

When you turned around, you were greeted by your best friend’s face. Same best friend that you haven’t seen in forever due to him being on tour.

“Taehyung!” you exclaimed as he laughed before wrapping his arms around you. “I didn’t realize you’d be performing tonight, too!”

“I’m not. We’re presenting an award,” he explained. “Actually, I was just about to text you to see if you wanted to hang out after the ceremony.”

“Oh, Jongin’s taking me to the after-party at the dorm,” you said sadly. “But we could hang out some other time?”

“Okay. Text me when you’re free,” Taehyung said, not losing his smile. “It’s great running into you here. I missed you a lot!”

“I missed you too,” you answered.

Both of you laughed as he extended his hands to pull you in for another hug that was well-needed after having not seen each other in so long.

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting you, and you unattached yourself from Taehyung to see your boyfriend standing right behind you, having just walked off the stage.

“Hey!” you exclaimed. “Your performance was incredible as always, love.”

Jongin just nodded, but he wasn’t looking at you, and instead watched Taehyung, who stood next to you, still smiling.

“I ran into Taehyung backstage,” you started to explain. “Last time we saw each other was probably two or three months ago.”

“Ah. Fun,” Jongin replied dryly.

You frowned a little at this, but Taehyung – always the social butterfly – jumped into the conversation.

“Loved your performance. The concept for the MV was sick, too,” he said.

“Thank you,” Jongin replied quickly. “Babe, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” you said, not even questioning where he wanted to go because his eyes were burning lasers into Taehyung’s forehead. You still turned to look at your best friend for a quick word. “I’ll see you, yeah?”

“Yes, of course!” Taehyung nodded enthusiastically and then turned to Jongin. “Great seeing you here!”

“You too,” Jongin nodded and placed a hand on your waist to lead you further away from the crowd, or perhaps more specifically, from Taehyung.

Once you two reached an empty hallway, he stopped suddenly. You stopped too, looking at him with a confused expression.

“Is everything okay?” you asked.

“Does he know I’m your boyfriend?” Jongin asked out of the blue.

“Does who know?” you frowned in confusion. “Taehyung? Of course, he knows. He’s basically my best friend, he knows everything."

“Oh,” Jongin looked down. “Well, it sure didn’t look like he knew you had a boyfriend.”

Realizing what he was getting at, you groaned. “Don’t do this. We hugged because we haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

“We don’t hug like that,” Jongin said. “And we’re dating.”

“That’s because we’re together 24/7, Jongin,” you told him. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. In fact, I think I would handcuff myself to you if you dared to spend three full months without seeing me at least once.”

A small smile finally appeared on his lips and he nodded, letting you know that this was exactly what he wanted to hear to feel better.

* * *

 

       **Sehun**

You and Sehun were at a party of one of your mutual friend’s. At first, you really didn’t want to go because you weren’t a big fan of drunk people but then you found out that Jungkook would be there, and you haven’t seen him in so long, that you felt like you had no choice but to go. Obviously, Sehun wasn’t happy that Jungkook managed to convince you to come to the party in basically seconds, while he’s been trying to get you to come with him for almost a week.

Once at the party, however, you managed to down a few drinks and spent the entire time sitting at the back of the room, reconnecting with Jungkook. He told you about the tour that he’s been on and you told him about everything he missed back in Seoul.

Hours later, when you and Sehun were in a car back home after the party, you realized that he barely said a word to you since you left the house together at the beginning of the night.

“Hey, are you okay?” you asked him.

He looked at you, and although it was dark, you could still see anger in his eyes.

“Not really,” he said.

“Why? What’s wrong?” you asked in a concerned voice.

“I’m feeling kind of neglected,” he admitted. “And hurt.”

You didn’t expect to hear that. “Why?”

“I think it’s obvious why.”

“Not to me, apparently,” you replied.

“I arrived to the party with you but I lost you in the crowd of people almost as soon as we came in,” Sehun said. “I tried to find you and when I did, you were talking to Jungkook, so I didn’t want to interrupt anything. But two hours later, you were still talking to him.”

You swallowed, suddenly understanding why he felt neglected.

“I haven’t seen him in so long,” you tried to explain. “We had so much stuff to talk about.”

“I understand that,” he nodded. “But people kept asking me where you were, and I had to awkwardly point to you and say that there you were – talking to another guy.”

“H-he’s my best friend,” you said. “You know that.”

“I do,” Sehun said. “And if you think that makes it hurt less when you leave me all by myself at a party, then you’re wrong.”

Your chest was heavy with guilt. “I’m sorry, Sehun. I didn’t realize you felt this way. You should have come and joined us.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt. You looked like you were discussing something very passionately. For four hours.”

“Come on, Sehun,” you said, touching his arm in a comforting manner, “You know I never consider your appearance in my visual field as an interruption. Although I have to say, you _are_ distracting, especially when you’re wearing a suit. But anyway,” you stopped for a moment when you saw that you managed to make him smile. “I don’t want you to feel hurt about this. And if you ever feel neglected, just come and tell me.”

“And whine in front of other people?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Well, you have no problem whining in private,” you teased.

He shook his head at this, smiling nevertheless.

“I love you,” you told him. “And I’m sorry I made you upset today.”

He leaned closer to you to softly kiss your cheek. “I love you more.”


	9. they realize they're in love

     **Xiumin**

Ever since you and Minseok started dating, you two decided that no matter how busy you both were, you had to spend Friday nights together. And in order to make that possible, both of you pissed off a lot of friends who wanted to hang out with you. So, in return, they constantly teased you both about being whipped, despite only being together for two months.

This was another one of those Friday nights, when the two of you were cuddling on your couch, watching Harry Potter movies, while your phones were turned off.

“You know,” Minseok said while Harry and Ron flew into the Whomping Willow on the TV. “This is my favorite part of the week.”

“Watching Harry Potter?” you asked teasingly.

He smiled. “No. Being with you.”

Your smile widened as you turned your head to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Well, you’re my favorite part of the _day._ Every day.”

He laughed at this. “Do you always have to beat me in everything?”

You nodded, still smiling.

Minseok’s heart almost started to beat out of his chest because of the sudden warmth that spread through his body when he realized that there was no place in the world where he’d rather be right now. He’d never leave this couch and your teasing smile even if someone offered him a free ticket to Hawaii or the moon.

“I love you,” he said, not able to hold it in any longer. “Beat this.”

Your eyes opened wider and your heart started to beat faster immediately after he said it. Not replying anything just yet, you leaned in to kiss his lips, putting everything you felt into the kiss that was warm and soft but still left you both breathless.

Then you pulled away and looked at him with the widest smile possible, ready to one-up him again. “I love you more.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

Junmyeon has been working the whole day with barely any breaks. He was exhausted but he didn’t want to go home before he finished doing everything that he started when he first came to the studio this morning.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He could have sworn he had put it on silent and yet it was still ringing. He picked it up, annoyed until he saw your name as the caller’s ID and that forced his heart to warm up instantly.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he picked up your call.

“I’m outside your door right now,” you said. “I brought you food but I’m freezing my ass out here and no one is letting me in, so I assume you’re the only one still awake. Please, come unlock the door.”

He checked the clock on the wall in front of him. It was 1:35am, and you brought him food, fighting the risk of catching a cold in this weather or worse, being attacked by some lunatic.

“I’ll be right there,” Junmyeon said, his voice suddenly quiet.

He tried to gather himself together as he flew down the stairs to the front door. The sight he saw through the glass door – you waiting for him, with paper bags filled with food, in the middle of the night – forced him to stop for a moment due to an overwhelming amount of thoughts running through his head. The memory that it was freezing cold outside, however, forced him to start walking again a second later.

He opened the door finally, ushering you inside quickly.

“I should have worn a warmer coat,” you said, visibly shaking. “Anyway, I’m sorry I disturbed your work but I knew you’ve been locked up in the studio the whole day and you always forget to eat when you do that, so I—”

“I’m going to marry you.”

“—brought you food. _What did you just say?”_

“I said I’m going to marry you,” Junmyeon repeated a lot more confidently. “Not right this moment, of course. But one day in the future, I promise you that.”

“I’m…” you tried to say something but you were too flushed and overcome with emotion that you couldn’t form sentences anymore. “Where did this come from?”

“It just did,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I realize that I don’t want anyone else. You’re the one for me and I’m not letting you go. Now, come on. Let’s warm you up, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

He was halfway across the world from you and seemed to always forget the time difference. And yet, you always answered whenever he called you. Which is why, it was 3am on a school night, and instead of sleeping, you were on the phone with him.

“—and then he told me I was annoying him. Me! How could I ever annoy anyone?” Yixing finished telling you a story about a rude stage manager that he encountered in Shanghai.

“I honestly don’t know,” you answered and then tried to cover up a yawn, but failed.

“Am I—oh shit, what time is it there for you?” he asked, suddenly realizing.

“It’s, uh, a little after three,” you said, awkwardly.

“3 _PM?”_

You stayed quiet for a moment before answering, knowing he’ll freak out once you do. “No. 3 AM.”

“Oh my God,” Yixing gasped. “I’m so sorry. I woke you up, didn’t I? Why didn’t you turn off your phone when you went to bed?”

“Because I knew you’d call,” you said before you realized how it sounded.

He stayed quiet on the other end and you started to regret being this honest.

“Y-you don’t turn off your phone because you’re waiting for me to call?” he asked, slowly, still not fully understanding what you had just told him.

“Yeah,” you answered simply. “We don’t see each other when you’re away, so talking on the phone is the only way for me to hear your voice.”

You heard him swallow on the other end and another moment of silence followed. Yixing couldn’t decipher his thoughts and couldn’t seem to find the right words to express what he was feeling right now. He has never been with anyone this dedicated, and consequently, he realized that he has never felt these feelings before, either.

“I’m flying home tomorrow,” he said suddenly.

“What?” you asked, confused. “But your tour isn’t over for two more weeks.”

“No, it's not,” Yixing said. “But I’m flying home to tell you that I love you.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

You and Baekhyun have been friends for almost five years. He treasured you like you were the most important person in his life and he always thought that you meant so much to him because he knew you for such a long time. But then he realized that he never felt the same way about the other members. Or any other friend he had. Sure, he loved them. But not in the same way.

It took him long enough to finally put the name on the feelings he had for you, but once he did, he got scared of them. He didn’t know if he should tell you because this way, he’d risk ruining your friendship and he couldn’t bear to lose you. Just the thought of losing touch with you was breaking his heart.

So, he started to show you his real feelings in subtle ways to see how you’ll react.

One night, after you returned from a movie night at the cinema that Baekhyun had invited you to, you got ready to head to sleep but saw your phone ringing. You picked it up but frowned in confusion when you saw that the caller’s ID read “BAE(khyun)”. Slowly, you picked the call up.

“Um,” you started. “Did you change your contact name on my phone?”

“I don’t understand the question,” Baekhyun answered.

“You do realize that the ‘Bae’ in your name doesn’t sound the same as the actual word ‘bae’, right?” you asked.

Baekhyun didn’t pay attention to anything you said. Instead, he focused on the fact that you didn’t protest about the name change too much. And although this was a small sign, this gave him hope. He took in a deep breath and decided to do something that would cause irreparable damage to your friendship.

“I called because I wanted to offer you to do something crazy this weekend,” he said, ignoring your question.

“Crazy sounds interesting. What do you have in mind?” you asked, suddenly curious.

“Go on a date with me.”

You forgot to breathe for a good minute. “That _does_ sound crazy.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun started to panic. “How about we do another crazy thing and play a game where we forget I ever asked this?”

“How would I say yes to the date if we’re supposed to forget you asked?”

“How would—wait what?” he perked up. “You’re saying yes?”

“Depends,” you were teasing him now. “Which crazy thing are you proposing – the date or the ‘let’s forget this’ game?”

“The date. Definitely the date.”

“Then I’m saying yes,” you shrugged your shoulders. “And, for future reference, it’s not even that crazy.”

“It’s not?”  Baekhyun asked, desperately trying not to crush his phone from excitement.

“Chanyeol told me that you had feelings for me,” you admitted. “So, that gave me time to sort my own feelings out. And I do want to go on a date with you.”

“I’m so glad,” he replied, still smiling, although his eye was starting to twitch. “Now would you excuse me? I have to go murder a certain _tall_ person who can’t keep his mouth shut. But I’ll call you after.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

He was doing the third (and final, thankfully) interview of the day, answering the same questions over and over again, and still trying to smile and look alive.

Thankfully, the interview wasn’t live, so he had time to complain to you via text messages during short breaks. You always knew what to say to cheer him up, and he had no idea what he would have been doing if it weren’t for you.

“Let’s analyze this situation,” Jongdae heard Baekhyun’s voice and raised his head from his phone to look at him in confusion. “Jongdae has his phone in his hand. He’s texting. There’s a smile on his face. Sorry, but I can only come up with one conclusion. You’re texting _her,_ aren’t you?”

Jongdae couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face at the mention of your name.

“Behold, our next Sherlock Holmes,” he said, making Baekhyun smile triumphantly.

“You don’t have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure this out,” he told Jongdae. “Ever since your first date you never stopped smiling whenever she texts you. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Okay, shut up,” Jongdae shot back, still smiling. “Go be jealous somewhere else.”

Baekhyun smirked at this but walked away, leaving Jongdae alone.

Once all of them returned to their seats in front of the cameras and the interviewer proceeded to ask them even more repetitive questions, the thoughts of you were the only thing that kept Jongdae from losing his mind.

“I’m not going to ask you about relationships,” the interviewer said. “But I do want to know if there’s any of you who have crushes on anyone. Could you raise your hands?”

A few members raised their hands. Jongdae considered to do it, too, but then he stopped himself. He realized he didn’t have a crush on you. He was _way_ past crushing on you.

The sudden realization about the depth of his feelings for you forced him to breathe in sharply. Baekhyun, who sat next to him, was the only one who noticed this and he smirked teasingly again. Jongdae punched him in the shoulder, wordlessly telling him to stop making that face.

“Oh, what’s going on there?” the interviewer noticed the two of them. “A secret crush that one of you don’t feel like admitting?”

“Not exactly,” Baekhyun said. “I just think if you asked which ones of us were in love, different people would have raised their hands.”

The boys all laughed at this, sharing an inside joke that left Jongdae blushing. Thankfully, the interviewer didn’t push this matter further, or Jongdae would have been forced to confess his love to you on national television before talking to you about it.

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol had a deadline but he just couldn’t come up with any lyrics, let alone the melody for a song. Sighing in defeat, he got his phone out to send you a quick text.

_“This sucks. I can’t write anymore. Miss you._ ❤️”

He put his phone down and stared at a wall until you replied.

_“You can do this! Sending you kisses. P.S. Write about your feelings. It’s the easiest way.”_

He stared at your text for a few minutes, re-reading it over and over again before he finally put his phone down and tried to follow your advice.

Writing about his feelings only sounded cool in theory, however. When he tried to actually put his feelings into words, he ended up hitting a wall in his mind. Chanyeol couldn’t understand where this writer’s block came from but it was frustrating him.

Finally, he placed his guitar on the floor, and covered his face with his hands, trying to calm down and relax.

His mind started to wander. He remembered your first date. He remembered how hard you were laughing when you saw him slip on ice on his way to see you. He wasn’t even mad at you for not asking if he was okay because he would have fallen a hundred more times just to hear your laugh again. He remembered your first kiss and the sleepless night that followed because he just couldn’t fall asleep when the kiss kept replaying in his mind.

Suddenly, fueled by these memories, Chanyeol’s hands grabbed a pencil and slowly started to write words. He didn’t even think of what he was writing and yet he could see the song slowly start to come together as he recalled his favorite moments with you.

Thirty minutes later, he had finished writing. Having never written a song faster before, he re-read everything he wrote multiple times, just to make sure the lyrics actually made sense. And they did because they were about you and him. And nothing made sense more than your relationship did.

The only thing left was the melody of the song because he had already thought of the title.

Grabbing a pencil, he wrote in capital letters at the top of the page, “I LOVE YOU.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

He knew it as soon as you slammed the dorm room door closed, leaving him alone in the hallway. He knew you took his heart out with you when you left and he could never tell you this because it was too late. He ruined it all because he was too blind to see how in love with you he was.

Punching a wall in anger, he returned to his bedroom, passing Jongin on the way.

“Whoa,” Jongin noticed Kyungsoo’s anger right away. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what I am anymore,” Kyungsoo answered, not stopping until he reached his bedroom and lied face-down on his bed.

Jongin entered the room after him. “What happened? Did she leave?”

“She did,” he confirmed. “And I don’t think she’s coming back.

“What? Why not?” Jongin continued to ask questions but Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk about it, so he stayed quiet. Jongin, however, wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Hyung, come on. Tell me what happened, maybe I can help.

Kyungsoo raised his head from the pillow. “No one can help. I messed it all up. It’s too late.”

“It’s never too late if you love her,” Jongin said, earning a confused look from Kyungsoo. “Don’t look at me like that. I think you and her are the only ones who can’t see how in love you are.”

Kyungsoo looked down, thinking about this.

“What do I do?” he asked Jongin then, desperation evident in his voice. “I told her a lot of things that I regret. God, the look on her face, when I said it… I wish I could take everything back but it’s too late. She left.”

“Go after her,” Jongin said, simply.

“I-I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? Get your ass up and go. Let her know how you feel. Make her hear you.”

Kyungsoo swallowed, sitting up in his bed, suddenly feeling hopeful. “You really think it’s possible for her to forgive me?”

“Of course!”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded, standing up from the bed, adrenaline flowing through his veins already. “I’m going to her house. I’ll talk to her. I’ll _beg_ for her forgiveness if I have to because I just don’t have any shame left.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jongin cheered him on. “When you get back together with her, though, don’t forget that I’m your number one shipper.”

Kyungsoo stopped by the door and looked at him in confusion. “Our number one _what?”_

“Nevermind,” Jongin dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Just go get your girl back.”

Kyungsoo smiled then, feeling a lot more confident. “I’m going to get my girl back.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

He’s been on tour for two months. That’s two months he spent without you. That’s half of your guys’ relationship. He couldn’t wait to get home and finally spend time with you to redeem all of the time that you lost.

“Looking for someone?” Sehun asked as the two of them walked down the airport because he had noticed Jongin’s eyes follow every single passerby.

“Not at all,” Jongin lied. “I’m just…”

His words got caught in his throat when he saw what he was looking for.

You were standing in the waiting area, looking around shyly. You were very uncomfortable in large crowds of people, and yet despite that, you still came to the airport to see him. As he watched your eyes reflect the airport lights, he realized that he never wanted to spend another two months without you. Actually, he didn’t want to spend a single _day_ without you.

This realization forced him to feel like a puppy who hasn’t seen his owner in years. He turned to look at Junmyeon, who was walking on his left.

“Go to her,” Junmyeon said, understanding Jongin’s question without him having to voice it.

Nodding excitedly, Jongin started to flee away from his groupmates and closer to you.

Since you had expected him to come from a different direction, you only saw his smiling face right before he engulfed you in the tightest hug possible.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered as you hugged him back, feeling a smile spread onto your face.

“I missed you more,” you told him, surprised to feel tears in your eyes. “I can’t believe you’re back.”

“Me neither,” he said, still holding you in his arms, ignorant of his surroundings now that he finally saw you again. “I’m never leaving you for this long again.”

“I’m not letting you leave me for this long again,” you said, making him laugh softly and tighten his grip on you.

You stayed like this for so long that you lost track of time. And although Jongin never managed to gather the courage to tell you he loved you outright, the fact that he couldn’t stop hugging you – no matter how many people loudly complained that you were blocking their way – told you more than enough.

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

At the beginning of your relationship with Sehun, you were in the middle of your exams. You barely had time for him but he understood and patiently waited until you finished studying and were free to spend time with him.

Which is why it took him four months of dating to finally get you to come to his concert. And once you texted him that you were at the venue, he realized he was never this nervous before any show he’s ever done in the past.

“Hyung,” he complained to Junmyeon for the tenth time that night. “I can’t do this. I feel like throwing up.”

“Calm down, Sehun,” Junmyeon said, suddenly seriously concerned. “You’ll perform just fine. She will love it.”

“Right, but what if she won’t? What if she’ll think I’m absolutely horrible and will break up with me?”

“Then she’s very shallow and she doesn’t deserve you. But this doesn’t sound like her at all,” Junmyeon said. “Now breathe. The concert will be great.”

Sehun nodded and took a deep breath, hoping he’ll calm down before he has to go on stage.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finished the first song with no mistakes. The only thing that caused him to panic slightly was the fact that he couldn’t find you in the crowd of people. He waved at fans, giving them small smiles, but his eyes scanned the crowds for your face.

And then he saw you.

You were standing close to the stage, talking to a couple of girls who had taken a break from fangirling. He saw you agree to take a picture of them in front of the stage. And then, as you were showing the two girls the picture you took, he realized you wore EXO merch. The black t-shirt with his name on the back looked so good on you that he felt his heart start to beat faster.

Once the two girls walked away and you were left alone, you finally looked up at the stage and your eyes met. You waved excitedly, but Sehun stood there frozen, with a huge grin on his face.

He'd found you. He'd found the love of his life.


	10. their s/o is insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some sensitive topics, i.e. insecurity about appearance, etc.

      **Xiumin**

Minseok was very alarmed when he heard whimpering coming from your shared bedroom. Thinking that you were in pain and needed his help, he entered without knocking, even though he knew you were supposed to be dressing up for your date night.

He found you on the floor in front of your closet with your face in your hands.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” he asked slowly.

You shook your head, still not removing your hands from your face. “I’m so sick of this.”

“Of what, sweetheart?” Minseok asked, feeling his stomach drop, as he squatted next to you. “What’s the matter?”

“I look like shit,” you told him. “In every piece of clothing I have. And without it, too. I just… I hate this. I hate myself. There’s nothing that can make me look good.”

Minseok’s heart ached to hear you say these words and not understand how wrong they were.

“B-but I don’t understand,” he said in a scared voice. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Why would you not see that?”

You finally moved your hands away from your face and looked at him with tear-stained cheeks. Minseok thought he felt his heart stop beating at the sight of you in this state.

“There’s nothing to see,” you told him. “I’m hideous.”

No longer desiring to hear another word coming out of your mouth, he wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“I can’t believe you’re even saying that,” he said as he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. “Do you not see the way you light up the room when you enter it? Do you not notice how everyone’s eyes follow you when you walk? It’s not just guys, it’s girls, animals, other things. It’s everyone. It drives me mad from jealousy, but I guess that’s the price I pay for being in a relationship with the most beautiful person on the planet.”

“What are you even talking about, Minseok?” you said, trying to wipe the tears away from your face. “No one’s eyes follow me, they—”

“How would you know? You always look down when you walk,” he didn’t even let you finish. “You never see the way others admire you. You never see yourself the way others see you.”

You stayed quiet, looking down and trying to let his words sink in. “Minseok…”

“Love, you don’t deserve to think you don’t belong in this world when this world belongs to _you_.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

Junmyeon came back home after midnight. He thought you were already asleep, which was why he flinched when he entered the bedroom and saw you sitting in bed, cross-legged, your laptop in front of you, the light from which, illuminated your teary eyes.

“Darling..? Wh-what’s wrong?” he said, not knowing where to start asking questions. “Why are you awake? And why are you crying?”

You shook your head, sniffling, and trying to wipe the tears away, but they kept on coming.

“It’s all true,” you said. “People tweet me about all of these awful things, like, how bad my skin looks in my pictures, or about the shape of my body… and all of it is true.”

“What?” Junmyeon frowned, suddenly walking towards the bed and leaning in to see what you were reading on your laptop.

He came face-to-face with your Twitter mentions and was a little caught off guard at the amount of hate comments you received.

“You’ve been reading this?” he asked you.

You just nodded.

“Why?” Junmyeon asked, then.

“I don’t know,” you said. “I just felt really bad about myself today. Sometimes, I read what people write to me about to make myself feel better. Usually, they’re very nice. Even the simplest “hi” has ten heart emojis next to it, and it warms my heart, but… today I came across so many people who agree with me and think that I have too many flaws to count.”

“Flaws?” Junmyeon sat down on the bed next to you. He still hadn’t taken his coat off. “What flaws, baby? You’re perfect.”

You laughed sarcastically. “Yeah, right. Tell that to the dry skin on my face. Or to the cellulite on my thighs. Or to the—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” he said. “I know you can name multiple things that you hate about yourself. And, for the life of me, I cannot understand where does that hate come from. But, baby, please understand that it’s just you. It’s all in your head. If you believed you were as beautiful as I believe you are, you’d see the world in different colors.”

You shook your head. “Not even believing I’m beautiful would help hide my obvious flaws.”

“Your flaws is what makes you so flawless to me,” Junmyeon told you. “And I promise you, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you see yourself through my eyes.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

Yixing and you were having a lazy day at home. You wore no make-up and were in sweats, which was why you repeatedly told him no when he got his phone out to take a picture with you.

“Come on, just one,” he begged you with those puppy-dog eyes of his.

You groaned, immediately losing every battle against him when he looked at you like that. “Fine, just one.”

With the smile similar to that of a child’s on Christmas, Yixing got his phone out, turned the camera on, and extended his hand to capture both of your faces. He took a picture, and just as you were turning away from the camera, he placed his lips on your cheek and took another picture.

“You said one!” you shouted, watching as he kept pressing the camera button and therefore taking more pictures of your shocked face.

Yixing laughed when you tackled him, trying to get him to stop taking pictures. Once he finally stopped, you pouted and pulled away from him.

“I love this one,” Yixing told you, showing you the picture where he was kissing your cheek with mischievous eyes. Your eyes were closed in the picture, and lips slightly parted in shock. And yet, you couldn’t help but notice every single imperfection on your bare, makeup-less face.

“I’m going to upload it to Twitter,” he announced.

“What?” your eyes widened. “Yixing, no. I look horrible!”

“No, you don’t,” he said, almost automatically, as he was already turning on the Twitter app. “You look great, as always.”

“No, seriously, please don’t upload it anywhere.”

Sensing the sadness in your voice, Yixing finally looked up from his phone to see your stressed face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You look good, I swear. You always do.”

You shook your head. “I don’t have any make-up on.”

“Fantastic! You look even better.”

“No,” you groaned. “I look horrible. At least, crop me out of the picture.”

“I’m not cropping my girlfriend out of the picture,” he said, almost angry that you even suggested this idea. He grabbed the phone and proceeded to upload the picture. “I love you and I want the world to be jealous because I got lucky.”

“Yeah,” you scoffed. “You’ll really show them you’re lucky when I look that ugly in the picture.”

Yixing was typing the caption of the picture, but he stopped moving as soon as you said those words. Putting his phone down, he focused all of his attention on you.

“Okay, you don’t like the picture,” he said. “I understand. I won’t upload it, then. But _please_ don’t ever call yourself that because it’s a lie. You’re the most beautiful person in the world.”

“Yixing, you don’t have to—”

“No, I _do_ have to,” Yixing said, not letting you finish. “I don’t want you telling anyone that you don’t think you’re beautiful. More importantly, I don’t want to hear you say this to yourself. So, if I have to spend every upcoming day reminding you that I love you and that you’re gorgeous until you finally believe me, then I’ll gladly do that.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

Baekhyun just stared at you after you told him you wouldn’t go with him to the dinner SM was hosting. The company had invited you as well, and Baekhyun was shaking with excitement about not having to go to this event alone. But then, his excitement evaporated when he found out that you didn’t want to go with him.

“Why not?” he asked you.

“Because there’ll be people there,” you said, looking away from him. “And they’ll talk.”

“Okay. Talking is a thing that nearly all people do,” Baekhyun nodded, not understanding what you were getting at.

“No, I mean, they’ll talk about me,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest in an attempt to shield yourself. “And I can guarantee they won’t like me. They’ll find a way to convince you that you don’t like me either.”

“They have nothing to convince me of because I don’t like you,” he said. “I love you. And if you think they won’t like you because you’re my girlfriend then—”

“It’s not that,” you cut him off. “I mean, it’s that, but… there’s also the fact that I’m not good enough for you and I don’t want people to see that.”

“You’re not good enough for me?” Baekhyun asked, eyes widening in disbelief. “Wh-where did that come from? Why do you think that?”

“I don’t think that. I know that.”

“Baby, no,” Baekhyun shook his head, putting his hands on your shoulders. “You don’t know anything. You don’t know that I wake up every morning thanking the God for giving me the chance to meet you and for giving me the opportunity to fall in love with you. You don’t know that I stare at your pictures when I’m away, not able to understand how did I get so lucky to have a girlfriend who’s as perfect as you. Perfect in every way.”

You felt tears start to pool in your eyes, and all words escaped you. You stayed quiet, no longer able to reply.

“God put extra work into you, my love,” Baekhyun told you, then. “And then He blessed me by bringing you into my life. So, please, don’t _ever_ disrespect me by saying that you’re not good enough for me. Because you’re more than good. You’re perfect.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

Jongdae raised his eyebrows when you asked him to leave the room so you could change.

“Babe, I’ve seen you naked,” he said, a small smirk playing on his lips already.

Ignoring the blush that crept up your cheeks, you shook your head. “Yeah, but it was in the dark.”

“So?” Jongdae still didn’t understand. “I’m not going to stare if that makes you uncomfortable, but I don’t think you should be embarrassed about changing in front of me. I mean, you’ve seen me change in front of you plenty of times.”

“Yeah but your body looks like it’s been sculpted by gods,” you said, making Jongdae laugh.

“And yours doesn’t?” he replied, still laughing.

After you didn’t reply anything and instead focused your gaze on the floor, Jongdae stopped laughing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly serious. “Why don’t you want me to see you?”

“Because I look nothing like you,” you replied quietly. “I look hideous.”

Jongdae couldn’t breathe all of a sudden.

“What?” he asked. “Do you really think that about yourself?”

You remained silent.

“Sweetheart,” Jongdae said, getting up from the armchair that he was sitting on. “Please tell me you’re just joking and you don’t actually think that about yourself. Because if you’re not – if you’re serious about this – then you’re living a lie.”

“Jongdae, don’t,” you said, sighing. “I’ve been stuck in this body for all of my life. I’ve come to accept it for the way it looks but I know very well that it’s far from perfect.”

“Far from perfect?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “You are the _definition_ of perfect. I can’t believe you’re not in love with your body.”

“How could I be?” you asked. “How could _anyone_ be?”

“I’ll tell you how,” Jongdae said, placing his hands on your hips. “It doesn’t matter what you look like. What matters is the way you see yourself. And I see you as absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. And that’s what you are to me. And there’s not a thing in this world that could change this for me. You could gain fifty, or a hundred, or however many pounds, and you’d still be the most beautiful person on the planet for me. You could lose as many pounds, too, and I’d still wake up every morning telling you how gorgeous you were.”

You watched him while Jongdae caressed every little crevice of your body with his eyes.

“So, if I can see you as beautiful,” he continued. “Then there’s nothing stopping you from seeing yourself that way, too.”

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol hurriedly made his way to your apartment after you had texted him that you’ve failed your exam. You told him you just wanted to be alone for a while, but he wasn’t going to hear it.

He let himself in using a spare key and headed straight for your bedroom.

Once he opened the door, his heart got caught in his throat. He saw you lying down on your bed in a fetal position, and the only thing disturbing the perfect silence in your apartment was your quiet sobs.

“Babe?” Chanyeol called out quietly. “It’s me, baby.”

You didn’t raise your head but tried to control your sobs long enough to ask, “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave you alone,” he said, crawling into bed next to you. “Come on, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He raised your body and placed it over his so that he was now cradling you in his arms with your head on his chest. You knew very well your tears would stain his favorite grey t-shirt and Chanyeol knew it, too, but that was the least of his worries right now.

“I f-failed, Chanyeol,” you told him through the tears. “I was the only one in my class who f-failed.”

“Things like that happen, baby,” he told you as he softly rocked back and forth with you in his arms, in an attempt to calm you down. “Maybe the teacher didn’t like your answers. Maybe you didn’t study the right material.”

“This isn’t the first time,” you said. “I’ve failed another exam last month. I-I’m not capable of anything.”

“No,” Chanyeol said. “You’re capable of so many things.”

“I’m not,” you said with a sob. “I can’t even pass a simple exam.”

“Don’t let stupid exams determine your worth,” he said. “You’re capable of supporting yourself. You’re capable of being there for others when they need you. You’re capable of loving. I think that matters much more than passing an exam, in the long run.”

“I can’t have a future without exams, Chanyeol,” you said. “So, even if you’re right, these abilities won’t overshadow the fact that I’m just not smart enough.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, strictly. “Exams test your memory, not your knowledge. So, if you forgot some things and didn’t answer some questions, it doesn’t suddenly mean that you’re stupid. It just means that you forgot. And that happens sometimes.”

You didn’t reply anything and just allowed yourself to be held in his arms.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered. “I’ll help you study for your upcoming exams and I promise you’ll pass them with flying colors. It’ll all be okay. And even if it won’t be, I’ll be right here with you and I’ll do everything to make it okay.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

It’s just been one of those days. Nothing too horrible happened, but nothing good happened, either. It felt like you failed every small task you did, and although it seemed like nothing at first, later it all added up together.

You were in your bedroom, sitting on the floor with your back leaning against the wall, your hands in your hair, and tears pouring out of your eyes. The thoughts of not being good enough at anything clouded your brain and it all just got too much.

You heard the door of your bedroom open, and you saw Kyungsoo walk inside through your peripherals, but you didn’t raise your head to look at him.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, moving your hands to cover your face from him.

“You weren’t replying to my texts for thirty minutes,” he said. “I became concerned. And not without a reason, apparently. What’s going on? Why are you on the floor and why are you crying?”

“Because I’m a failure,” you replied simply. “I suck at everything. I can’t even reply to your texts.”

You heard Kyungsoo sit down on the floor next to you and a few seconds later felt his strong arms pull you towards him so that you were leaning on his shoulder.

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it, baby?” he said, caressing your hair. “You’re just tired.”

You shook your head. “It’s not just that. I’m just… I don’t know what I am. But I’m below average in everything. It’s like… there’s not a single thing that I can do well enough.”

“That’s not true,” Kyungsoo disagreed. “There’s plenty of things that you can do well enough. There’s even one thing that you can do perfectly and no one else can do it better than you.”

“Yeah? What is that?” you asked, skepticism clear in your voice even through tears.

“Being you,” he said. “Maybe it feels like things are all getting out of hand and maybe you think you’re not good enough, but that’s just a temporary feeling. It’s going to go away. You just need to rest. You need to look at everything from a new perspective.”

“It’s not going to help,” you insisted. “I’m going to fail everything, and fall on my ass again. Literally.”

You felt Kyungsoo stand up from the spot on the floor. As you looked up at him in confusion, you saw him extend his hand for you to take.

“Let’s go to sleep,” he said. “I want you to see that I was right and that nothing will seem as dark and gloomy in the morning. And if it will, I’ll be here with you. If you fall, I’ll be there to catch you. I promise you that.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

At first, the idea of going shopping with your boyfriend excited you. The two of you laughed at each other when store mannequins scared you, you made fun of ridiculous patterns on some new, supposedly fashionable clothes, and you walked hand-in-hand everywhere, making others smile at your obvious love.

The real reason why you went shopping, however, was because you needed to buy something to wear for your friend’s birthday party. And yet, you didn’t find anything in any of the stores that you entered.

“What about this?” Jongin asked, pulling a short black dress from a nearby rack, as the two of you looked around the sixth or seventh clothing store in a row.

“Pretty,” you nodded in approval. “But too short.”

Jongin nodded, and hung it back, pulling another dress out. This one was white, it had a glittery top and a flowy skirt attached to it. You definitely liked this dress and Jongin could see it in the way you bit your lip.

“Go, try it on,” he encouraged, giving you the hanger. “I’ll be right outside of the changing room.”

Not getting a chance to refuse, you took the hanger with the dress from him, sighed, and headed into the changing room.

Even before you put the dress on, you already knew it wouldn’t look _right._ It would sag in all of the wrong places and it would accentuate all of the wrong features.

And you were right. As you watched yourself in the mirror, you couldn’t stop pulling the dress down to cover more of your legs, and then pulling the cleavage up, so it’d cover more skin up there, too.

“Can I see it?” you heard Jongin ask outside of the curtain that separated the changing room from the waiting area.

“Uh, no,” you said, adjusting the sleeves of the dress so it would look better, but nothing seemed to help.

“Why not?” you heard your boyfriend ask. “Is the size wrong?”

“It’s not the size that’s wrong,” you said before you could stop yourself. “It’s me.”

The curtain flew open all of a sudden, and you gasped at the sight of Jongin stepping into the changing room with you. Determination in his eyes was soon replaced by admiration as his eyes scanned your body.

“Jongin—”

“The dress looks perfect on you,” he told you right away. “Actually, I’m sure any dress would look perfect on you but this one really accentuates your features.”

You looked at your reflection in the mirror. “I’m not sure if we’re looking at the same dress here.”

Jongin walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, so he could watch your reflection from the same spot as you did.

“Nope,” he said. “I’m pretty sure it’s the same dress, same body, same girl.”

“It just doesn’t fit,” you told him. “Nothing fits me.”

His grip on you tightened. “I fit you.”

You laughed at this and Jongin smiled widely. “I can’t wear _you_ to a party, Jongin.”

“Maybe not,” he said. “But you can wear anything else as long as you stop paying attention to the little details that you don’t like. Because it’s you who makes this dress look beautiful, and not the other way around.”

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

“But it’s hot!” Sehun repeated for the millionth time in the past twenty minutes. “Do you not like the sea? The sand? The cold wind blowing in your hair… Your shirtless boyfriend around you…”

You rolled your eyes. “If you promise me I won’t get any weird looks by wearing jeans and a t-shirt on the beach, then sure, we can go.”

“Why does it matter?” he asked. “You can wear whatever you want on the beach. Though the outfit you mentioned is not exactly what I imagined you in…”

“I’m not wearing anything else.”

“Why not?”

You didn’t know how to explain to him that you weren’t comfortable and confident enough to wear a swimsuit in a place full of so many people, even if the unwritten rule of the beach was that people had to wear swimming attire.

“I just don’t want to wear bikinis,” you finally decided to say. “Or other type of swimsuit. I’m not that big a fan of swimming anyway.”

“Okay,” Sehun said. “Then don’t. I’m not going to force you to wear something you’re not comfortable in. Just come with me.”

“The people, Sehun,” you sighed again. “They’re more judgemental if you’re not wearing a swimsuit than if you are, even if you look horrible in it.”

“First of all,” he said. “If you think you look horrible in a swimsuit, I can make you a PowerPoint presentation that would prove you otherwise. Second of all, who cares about what people think?”

“I do!” you said. “I don’t know why, but I do.”

Sehun nodded. “Okay. Well, as much as I want you to wear a swimsuit, I’m also fine with you wearing whatever you’re comfortable with. And if you see anyone giving you a dirty look, I’ll flash them.”

“Flash them?” you asked, a little confused. “With what?”

Sehun smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, and you understood what he meant without hearing him say it.

“You’re disgusting,” you said, slapping his shoulder.

He laughed at this. “No, but really. Come to the beach with me. Wear a fur coat for all I care. I want to show you that you can enjoy yourself and forget about what everyone else thinks. And maybe when you realize that, you’ll finally be comfortable enough to wear whatever you want wherever you want. And I will – of course – be right behind you, screaming at every guy that’s staring at you that I’m your boyfriend.”


	11. they invite their s/o to come on tour with them

     **Xiumin**

He was so upset to leave you again so fast. After all, he had only come home two months ago. There was not nearly enough time for him to spend with you.

“I’m so sad to go,” he told you as you climbed into bed with him, preparing for your last night with him before he left.

“I know,” you sighed. “It really sucks. When will you be back this time?”

“In March,” he replied.

“In March?” you repeated, disbelieving. “But that’s almost four months away!”

“I know,” he said sadly. “It’s a long leg.”

You were, of course, upset about this. But this was his work. You never intervened with it because he knew that you meant to him as much as his work did. And yet, you couldn’t help but feel unexplainable sadness as if his work was suddenly taking him away from you and he was letting that happen, even though he may not have wanted that.

“Babe,” Minseok said, suddenly noticing the way your face dropped. “I don’t want to leave you, you know that, right?”

“I know. But there’s nothing to be done.”

He stayed quiet, biting his lip anxiously. “There is something.”

“What do you mean?” you frowned in confusion.

“You could come with me.”

“What, on tour?” you asked, trying to seem indifferent because this idea sounded almost ludicrous, but your heart was still wildly beating against your ribcage.

“Yeah,” Minseok nodded. “The guys would love to have you around. Not to mention how happy it’d make me to have you with me. I know you have school, but you could get a few weeks off, couldn’t you?”

“I-I probably could.”

“That settles it, then,” Minseok said, a wide smile instantly spreading across his face. “I won’t have to leave you this time.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

“I miss you,” he said to you even though the two of you had been on the phone for two hours now. “I can’t wait to come home to see you.”

Hearing him say that, usually made you all warm and fuzzy inside, but this time, you just sighed. Maybe it was because you‘ve heard him say he‘ll miss you more times than you‘ve actually seen him this year.

Not hearing you say it back immediately, Junmyeon felt a pang of anxiety. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you said and then quickly changed your mind. You didn’t want to hide your real feelings from him. “Actually, it’s… I’m just tired of spending half of our relationship missing you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, not catching on.

“I never see you,” you tried to explain. “If I had to add the days I’d spent with you together, I’d probably get a month. Two months, at most. And we’ve been in a relationship for almost a year now.”

Silence settles on the other side of the phone and you started to worry that he hung up on you. Soon, however, Junmyeon started to talk again.

“I can’t come home right now,” he said. “But would you like to come here?”

“What?” it was your turn to be confused now.

“Come visit me for a few days. Or a few weeks,” Junmyeon said. “Touring would be so much more fun if I had you with me.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

On the rare occasion that Yixing was actually not working in China, you and him spent as much time as you could together before he had to leave again. You were mostly used to his busy lifestyle, but you still couldn’t get over the fact that he _literally_ planned his activities by the minute.

“Okay, so I’m going to have a meeting until 6 o’clock tomorrow night and then it’ll take me about thirty minutes to get to your apartment, and then we can hang out for a few hours but I have to be asleep by 10 o’clock because I have to wake up at—”

“Yixing, stop,” you said, almost laughing at this. “You don’t have to include me in your schedule. I understand if you’re busy.”

“I’m never too busy for you,” he told you. “I mean, technically, I probably am, but I always make time for you.”

“No, I mean, you’re preparing for the tour and I know it takes a lot of time and energy out of you. That’s okay. I understand.”

Yixing watched your eyes for a moment after you said this, wanting to make sure that you were being sincere.

“Love,” he said suddenly. “Come with me.”

“What?” you raised your eyebrows. “You mean on tour?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’d get to spend much more time if you came with me.”

“Yixing, don’t joke like that. You barely have time to sleep, let alone—”

“I could sleep with you,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Two birds, one stone. Honestly, I only see the advantages of taking you with me.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

“I’ve been thinking,” Baekhyun said as he watched you cook dinner after he had returned home from tour for a few days. “It’s really impractical for us to not be together all of the time.”

You laughed at this. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, whenever I’m on tour, my phone bills have unbelievable numbers on them,” he said.

You turned to look at him with your eyebrows raised. “Is this a suggestion to stop talking on the phone?”

“No!” Baekhyun said immediately after having realized that you misunderstood what he was getting at. “I just meant that, if we were together, the bills wouldn’t be enormous.”

“But that’s obvious,” you said, stopping cooking for a moment to turn to look at him. “Except impossible. You have to leave on tour and—”

“Well, come with me.”

“I have to—wait, what?”

“It’d be really convenient for you to join me,” he said, smiling at the shocked look on your face. “Think about it.”

“Are you only asking me to come with you so you’d avoid paying large bills?” you squinted your eyes.

Baekhyun laughed. “Yes. Well, that and the fact that it breaks my heart every time I have to leave you.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

Lately, you‘ve spent more time in airports than you did with your family. It was all because Jongdae always flew home to see you whenever he had a couple of free days and you, being the good girlfriend that you were, always greeted him at the airport. You‘ve been here so often now that you befriended a lot of the airport staff who always smiled kindly at you, nodding as a way to say hi. Sometimes, they‘d strike up a conversation with you. But they all knew that you were here waiting for your boyfriend and all of them admired your loyalty.

One such time, Jongdae overheard a stewardess tell you that she just _couldn‘t_ spend half of her life waiting for her partner to come home from somewhere. This really caused him to think that maybe he was putting you through too much.

“Babe,” he said after the two of you got home. “You must be sick of constantly waiting for me.”

“Where did that come from?” you asked. Your boyfriend just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, sure, it gets tiring sometimes. But it’s all worth it in the end, Dae, because I get to see you.”

An idea popped into his head as soon as you said these words and he grinned.

“I’m not making you wait anymore,” he said. “Because I’m not leaving you.”

“What? But you have to go back,” you said, turning to look at his schedule that you had printed and hung on the fridge. “You still have, what, ten? Fifteen? Or even more shows to go.”

“I know,” Jongdae replied. “And I’m taking you with me. It’s about time, anyway. We’ve been away from each other for far too long.”

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

His favorite thing was taking care of you even though you claimed it was _you_ who was taking care of him.

“I feel like I’m failing you as a boyfriend every time I have to leave,” Chanyeol said on the last night before he was supposed to leave for tour.

“You’re not,” you assured him. “You have to work. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, you always say it’s okay but your eyes always look sad,” he replied with a sigh. “Will you miss me?”

“Of course I’ll miss you,” you said, somehow feeling your heart clench at the thought of not seeing him again for a while. “I always miss you.”

The hidden sliver of pain in your voice as you said the last words didn’t slip past Chanyeol’s ears and he bit his lip, thinking about something for a moment.

“Would you be able to take a few weeks off?” he asked then.

You considered this. “Sure, if I had to. Why?”

“I want you to come with me,” he said. “I could still take care of you if you were with me.”

Your heart started to beat much faster now, but you managed to muster a teasing smile. “It’s me who takes care of you.”

He smiled back.

“Then come and take care of me.”

* * *

 

      **D.O**

Every time you talked to him on the phone when he was on tour, exhaustion was prominent in his voice and it worried you. Yet whenever you asked him if he was looking after himself, he insisted that he was. He claimed that he was fine.

“Soo,” you said, sighing. “I can hear it in your voice. You’re not fine. What’s wrong? Please tell me.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he continued. “I just… I miss you a lot.”

Closing your eyes because just hearing him say these words in a quiet voice was enough to bring you close to tears.

“I miss you too,” you said. _“So_ much. But we’ll see each other soon again. It’s just a few weeks left now.”

“That’s a few weeks too many,” he said and then went quiet for a few minutes. “Hey. What if you came to see me?”

“What, on tour?” you asked. “But you wouldn’t even have time to spend time with me.”

“I would. Maybe not a lot of time, but at least I’d get to see you and that’d be enough,” Kyungsoo said, his voice hopeful. “So, what do you say? Will you come?”

“Will that make you happy?”

“ _Very_ happy.”

“Then I’m already on my way.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

Jongin didn’t even bother unpacking his suitcases anymore since he was traveling so much. Which was why, whenever he came home from tour – whether it was for a few days, a few weeks, or a few months – he showed up on your doorstep with his suitcases, not even bothering to go to his own house.

It was like whenever he was back home, he lived with you. And you couldn’t say you minded.

“When are you leaving now?” you asked while he placed his suitcases in your bedroom and then came to join you in the kitchen.

“Three days from now,” he said.

“When will you come back?”

“In three weeks.”

You sighed, not wanting to show him that this upset you but failing. He saw the way your smile disappeared from your eyes but stayed on your lips.

“I have a masterplan, though,” Jongin said, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. “I’m taking you with me in one of my suitcases.”

This got you to laugh.

“I won’t fit in your suitcase,” you said. “Especially not with the amount of clothes you’re taking.”

“I don’t need clothes when I’m with you.”

“Jongin!” you attempted to hit him with the cloth that you’ve been holding, already feeling a slight blush creep onto your cheeks at his suggestive remark.

He laughed at this, kissing your cheek quickly. “No, but really. Would you come with me? Not in a suitcase, of course. It would just be a lot more fun if you came with me. And the weeks would fly by in a second.”

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

You were both at a restaurant, having dinner before Sehun’s flight. He was leaving on tour again and although this wasn’t the first time, you were still sad to see him go.

“You’re not eating,” he said after noticing how you’ve been pushing food around your plate for the past fifteen minutes. “What’s wrong?”

You just shook your head at first.

“Come on, love,” Sehun encouraged. “I can tell that you’re upset. Is this about me leaving?”

“Well, what else would it be?” you asked and then realized that this sounded a little harsher than you intended. “Sorry. It’s just… you spend so much time away from me. I miss you a lot and it’s… it’s just hard.”

You felt tears sting your eyes, so you stopped talking before you started to cry. Instead of replying to you, Sehun got his phone out and checked the time.

“So, how fast can you pack a suitcase?” he asked.

“What?” you frowned. “What does this have to—”

“My plane leaves in three hours,” Sehun said. “And I’m taking you with me. I’m assuming you’re going to need to pack some stuff.”

“You’re—what? Sehun, you can’t just decide to take me with you,” you said, feeling your heart start beating faster.

“Yes, I can. That’s what I’m doing right now,” he said, looking around for the waiter. “Let me just pay this bill and then let’s get home, so you could pack.”

“Sehun—”

“No, don’t fight me on this. I’m sick of seeing you cry because I’m leaving. I’m sick of always missing you. I want you to come with me,” he cut you off again.

“I was just going to say that I love you.”

He turned his head to look back at you. “Oh. I love you, too.”

 


	12. their s/o is emotional

     **Xiumin**

You’ve been on edge the whole day. Stress because of school was already enough but then you also got into a fight with one of your closest friends and that resulted in your foul mood that Minseok noticed as soon as you stepped inside of your shared apartment.

“Sweetheart,” he said, watching as you locked the door. “What’s wrong?”

You turned to look at him, a little shocked about the fact that he took notice of your mood so quickly. But as soon as you saw the concern in his eyes, you felt tears start to well up in yours. You didn’t know why. Sure, you felt stressed and anxious but before you saw him, you didn’t feel like crying.

“I don’t k-know,” you said, sniffling. “It’s just—”

“A bad day?” Minseok finished for you, coming closer to embrace you while you just nodded and allowed him to hold you.

“It wasn’t t-that bad,” you said, a sob escaping you.

“Not that bad?” Minseok asked, pressing you to himself tighter. “Baby, you’re crying.”

“I don’t know why,” you admitted. “Maybe it’s been too long since I cried last and I j-just needed to let it out.”

“Maybe,” he didn’t question you, he just stayed there, holding you. “Take your time until you calm down, okay? I’m here for you.”

* * *

 

     **Suho**

Always having to make sure that you were happy, Junmyeon felt his heart break every time he saw tears in your eyes. Even if the tears, as you told him, were pointless and you were only crying because you were irrationally emotional, and not actually _sad._ It still hurt him and he still stopped whatever he was doing to make you smile again.

“Come here,” he told you when he saw that you were holding yourself back so you wouldn’t cry. “I’m going to talk about everything that makes you laugh until you smile.”

“Junmyeon—”

“Remember the time you made me wear a size S unicorn onesie for your birthday and then laughed for ten minutes straight when you saw me?” he started. “Or remember the time we saw that stray kitten on the street and we both took, like, twenty pictures of it each? I still have them. Do you want me to find them?”

Finally laughing at his desperate attempt to get you to smile, you stopped him. “That’s okay, Junmyeon. I remember.”

“Should I keep going or are you not sad anymore?” he asked.

“Well, I’m not crying,” you said, wiping the remaining tears from your cheeks.

“You didn’t tell me you’re not sad, though,” he said, pulling you closer to him. “So I’ll keep cuddling you until you confirm that you’re happy.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

Whenever you weren’t feeling your best, Yixing always gave you his undivided attention. He may not have known what to say to you when you got emotional out of the blue, but he made sure he was always there if you needed to vent or just to sit quietly. Despite knowing that the sudden surge of emotion you were experiencing was nothing serious and would probably go away in a few hours, he still treated it like it was a serious matter.

“Are you cold?” he asked you after he made sure you were comfortably laying on the couch in a pile of duvets and pillows. “Should I get you another blanket?”

“No, Yixing, I’m okay.”

“I’ll make dinner, okay?” he said then. “Something healthy, so you’d feel better.”

“Hey, how about we just order some food later, and right now you come cuddle with me?” you suggested.

Yixing smiled at this. “That sounds _very_ tempting. But you can’t order healthy food.”

“Okay, so then we’ll cook later. I’ll help you,” you said. “Just… be with me right now.”

“Of course,” he said, laying down on the couch next to you and wrapping an arm around you. “I’m yours whenever you need me.”

“I always need you.”

“Then I’m always yours.”

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

Baekhyun didn’t always catch on. Sometimes, you had to straight-up tell him that you were feeling very emotional in order for him to notice that something was off. He wasn’t ignoring you, he just wasn’t overly good at reading you, especially when you hid behind your cold face in order to cover up your real feelings. When you _did_ admit that you weren’t feeling well, though, he instantly perked up.

“Go to bed,” he told you instantly. “I’ll make you tea.”

“I can’t go to bed,” you sighed. “I have work to do.”

“Work can wait. Your health is more important. Go to bed,” he repeated.

“Baek…”

“Babe, don’t make me carry you to bed,” he threatened.

Knowing better than to argue with him, you gave in, turning around and going to your bed. Unsurprisingly, as soon as you felt the warmth of your sheets, your muscles relaxed and you already started to feel better. A few moments later, your boyfriend entered the bedroom with a huge mug of tea.

“There you go,” he said, placing the mug on the nightstand next to you and walking around the bed to climb in with you. “I’ll stay with you until you feel better.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’m not sick or anything.”

“You are to me,” he said, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around you, enjoying your warmth as much as you enjoyed his. “You’ll no longer be sick when you genuinely smile at me. Until then, we’ll stay in bed.”

* * *

 

     **Chen**

Jongdae got those days, too, so he knew very well that sometimes you just didn’t feel like smiling. It wasn’t anything bad, both of you knew that.

“I’m not feeling my best today,” you told him and he understood.

Whenever either of you had days like that, both of you always stayed in, watching movies and cuddling until you fell asleep.

“Movie night tonight?” Jongdae asked. You shrugged your shoulders. “Just hold on a moment, I’ll cancel on my—”

"You have plans? Don’t cancel them,” you said. “I’ll be perfectly fine on my own.”

“No, I want to be with you when you don’t feel well,” he insisted. “My friends will understand.”

You sighed. “I feel bad now, though.”

“Babe, don’t feel bad that I’m choosing to be with you because you need me more right now. Serious or not, you’re not having a great day and you’re wrong if you think I won’t be here to help you get through it like you’ve been there for me so many times before.”

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

You knew that Chanyeol tended to get upset if you told him you weren’t feeling well. Which is why you tried to keep your emotions in check. And you’ve succeeded. Until you came home and the smallest thing - the fact that there was no more milk left - broke you down.

You felt tears sting your eyes, unable to believe that you went through this whole day today, slowly but surely stepping over obstacles and the simple fact that you ran out of milk was what made you lose it.

“Baby?” Chanyeol’s quiet voice asked. “Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

Sniffling, you turned your back to him, not wanting him to worry.

“I’m fine,” you said. “M-milk. We ran out of it.”

Chanyeol approached you, walking around you so he could see your face.

“Why do I feel like that’s not the real reason why you’re crying?” he said.

“I’m not crying,” you insisted as tears rolled down your cheeks.

“Oh, baby,” he exhaled, pulling you into his arms. “It’s okay. Whatever happened, everything will be okay.”

You hugged him back. “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t want you to s-see me like this.”

“Please don’t hide your real feelings from me,” he said, softly caressing your back in a comforting manner. “I love you when you’re happy and I love you just as much when you’re not.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

Kyungsoo felt guilty that, because of his busy schedule, he wasn’t able to always be with you when you really needed him. The two of you tried to keep in touch by texting and although it was a little harder to understand your actual emotions through a text message, it wasn’t impossible. It took Kyungsoo three of your cold texts to understand that something was off. He called you right away but you insisted that everything was fine. When he pressed you to tell him the truth, you just said that you were tired and he let it go, not losing the anxiety, but understanding that you didn’t want to talk about it.

Five hours later, when you were preparing for bed and you realized that tomorrow was going to be just as stressful as today was, you couldn’t do it anymore. You dialed Kyungsoo’s number and while you waited for him to pick up, you felt tears well up in your eyes.

“Hello?” he answered and right as you opened your mouth to speak, a sob came out. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just h-hard,” you finally admitted. “I’m tired. I want to s-sleep. I can’t do this.”

“I know, baby,” Kyungsoo said, feeling pain in his chest at the sound of your broken voice. “But you can get through this. It’s just a few difficult days, right? They’ll be over soon. I promise you. You can survive them. There’s nothing wrong with feeling tired or crying about this. It’s hard for you. I understand.”

“I miss y-you,” you sniffled.

“I miss you too, my love. So much,” he said. “But I’ll be home soon. I’ll be with you. Stay strong for me, okay? Text me whenever you find a free moment, I’ll try to help you as much as I can. I love you. Don’t forget that.”

* * *

 

     **Kai**

Whenever you were emotional, you tended to close off. At first, it threw Jongin off and he didn’t know what to do. He kept apologizing, thinking it was his fault, but your mood didn’t seem to get better. Finally, he realized that this was just your way of dealing with your emotions.

“Do you want me to be with you right now?” he asked. “Or do you want me to leave you alone?”

“I don’t know,” you replied.

“Okay,” he said, looking for an alternative approach. “Will you shoot me if I stay with you?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll stay with you,” he decided. “Will it bother you if I talk?”

“No.”

And he talked. He told you how he facetimed with his dogs today, how he attempted to get Kyungsoo to do a dance move he wasn’t a big fan of, how he spilled coffee on his jeans and the other members laughed about the stain on his crotch for fifteen minutes with no breaks.

As he talked, you realized what he was doing. He was trying to take your mind off your worries. And it was working.

Understanding that you were already feeling better, you leaned closer to him to press a quick kiss to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

“I love you,” you said after pulling away.

A smile spread across his face. “Was that your way to get me to shut up?”

“No,” you laughed. “Please keep talking. I love hearing your voice.”

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

Sometimes, Sehun was really clueless. You could give him the cold shoulder and he wouldn’t realize. Naturally, talking was an important part of your relationship that both of you still needed to work on.

Whenever he suspected that you were unhappy about something, he’d immediately question you about it, though most times you were just tired or sleepy. When you truly were feeling emotional, though, you tried to pretend that everything was alright so he wouldn’t suspect a thing. And you were usually successful at that, but sometimes your emotions betrayed you.

“Babe, have you—” he started to say as he entered the room but then he saw the tears on your cheeks that you tried to cover up but failed. “Oh my God, are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” you tried to say, not even sure why you were hiding the truth.

“You’re not fine,” he replied. “What happened? Do you want to talk to me?”

“No, I just…” you said and then had to pause to take a deep breath. “I just want to lie down. Can I do that?”

“Of course, love,” he said, taking your hand into his. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. Do you need anything else?”

You shook your head, allowing him to walk you to the bedroom and then lay you down on the bed, making sure that you’re fully covered by a blanket.

“I’m right here, okay?” he said softly. “I’m always right here. Please tell me if you feel down. I want to help you.”

“Thank you, Sehun,” you said quietly. “And I’m sorry.”

“No, please don’t apologize. Just let me make it better for you in any way I can.”


	13. their s/o wakes up from a coma with no memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: accidents resulting in hospital stay & angst

     **Xiumin**

You and Minseok rarely ever fought which was why it upset you greatly once you did. Telling him you needed to clear your head, you left his dorm. If Minseok had known what would happen next, he would have never let you go.

About forty minutes after you left the dorm, he received a call from an unknown number. Upon answering, he found out that a surgeon from the hospital was calling him and even before he informed Minseok about what had happened, Minseok had already felt his legs give in, so he had to sit down. He couldn’t even understand half of the medical terms the surgeon used, but what he understood was enough for him to freak out.

_Car accident. Head injury. Coma._

Feeling as if he might cause a car accident if he got behind the wheel, too, he hailed a cab to take him to the hospital to see you.

The doctors informed him that you weren‘t in a good state. They warned him not to be scared if you woke up and didn‘t remember anything that happened and Minseok nodded eagerly, listening to their warnings but not hearing them. He just wanted to see you.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, his breath immediately getting caught in his throat at the sight of your body attached to so many wires and machines that kept beeping with every beat of your heart. “I can’t believe I let this happen to you…”

Somehow, while waiting for you to wake up, Minseok managed to get himself together, though. He felt guilty for what happened to you but he knew he had to stay strong and redeem himself once you woke up. Except, when you did, the tears returned to his eyes as he saw confusion cloud your face at the sight of him. You had _no idea_ who he was.

Dread filling his stomach, Minseok left you with the nurse who came to run some tests on you while he went to find a doctor, all while leaning against walls of the hospital so he wouldn’t lose his balance.

Although the doctor informed him that your condition was temporary and it was very likely that you were going to regain your memory soon, he couldn’t specifically tell Minseok when this “soon” was going to be and that didn’t alleviate his anxiety.

Slowly, still afraid to face you again, he made his way back to your hospital room. Despite not having married you yet, he was still going to stay with you in sickness and in health.

* * *

 

     **Suho**

Junmyeon was already worried about your surgery but you kept trying to calm him down by telling him that it was simple and that the doctors assured you that there was virtually no chance of having complications.

And yet, as Junmyeon counted the minutes in the hospital waiting room, praying for everything to go fine, a horrible dread filled his stomach. He wasn’t sure why and he tried to ignore it until a surgeon exited your hospital room, a grim look on his face.

“What happened?” Junmyeon asked immediately.

“Th-this doesn’t happen often but it does happen sometimes,” the surgeon began slowly. “There was a complication. In order to prevent further damage to her brain, we had to put her in a medically induced coma. She should wake up from it shortly but there’s a possibility that a part of her brain might still be affected.”

“What part?” Junmyeon asked, focusing on this part because his mind blocked out the rest.

“The cerebrum or... the cortex,” the surgeon started. “It’s responsible for the memories which is why, I’m afraid, she might find it difficult to remember people who are close to her. But be patient, help her, and she will recover in time.”

Junmyeon just nodded, not really having what else to reply with.

When he brought you to the hospital four hours ago, he didn’t expect you to stare at his face with foreign curiosity after he saw you in your hospital room once your surgery finished.

“Junmyeon,” you repeated his name and he could see how strange it sounded to you. “I’m so sorry I don’t remember you.”

He swallowed, bringing the chair closer to your bed.

“That’s okay,” he said, taking your hand into his and then dropping it. “Sorry, I’m just… I’m so used to holding your hand.”

“It’s okay,” you told him with a small smile, taking his hand into yours. “I… I might not remember you but I can tell that you care about me. I’m sorry. This must be hell for you.

Tears formed in his eyes as he listened to you comfort him despite not remembering who he was. You'd always put others before you and it broke his heart.

"I love you so much,” Junmyeon said quietly, squeezing your hand. “And I promise you, I’ll help you remember that you love me too.”

* * *

 

     **Lay**

Yixing didn’t remember calling the ambulance after he found you. You had fallen down the stairs and he wasn’t sure how long you’ve been lying there. As soon as he hung up the phone, you woke up, insisting that you were fine, but as you tried to stand up, your body fell back to the floor, convulsing violently.

He thought he'd lost you but he tried to push these thoughts away as he turned you to your side, trying to hold you while you suffered from the seizure. Your body relaxed eventually but just as Yixing hear the sirens of the ambulance outside of the house, he felt you start to shake again.

The doctors, in order to save you without damaging your brain, put you in a medically induced coma and, thankfully, managed to stop your seizures.

“Thank God,” Yixing exhaled in relief once the doctor informed him of this. “Is she okay, then? Can I see her?”

“She should wake up from the coma any second,” the doctor replied, giving him one last smile before walking away and allowing him to enter your hospital room.

Yixing honestly believed that the worst was in the past as he patiently waited for you to wake up. Little did he know, the worst was still ahead. He was certain that your confused and shocked eyes when you introduced yourself were going to haunt him until the end of his days.

“You d-don’t remember me?” he asked, watching you shake your head.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “But this is the first time I see you.”

Two years spent together. Two years of holding each other. Of supporting each other. Of _loving_ each other. And to have it all end like this…

Standing up because he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, Yixing walked out of your hospital room while your apologetic gaze followed him. He closed the door and hung on for a moment before he completely collapsed, falling down on the floor of the hospital, his face in his hands and his heart no longer in his chest.

* * *

 

     **Baekhyun**

Hospitals scared him ever since he was a little kid. If it was possible, he avoided them as much as he could. In fact, if he had to drive home past a hospital, he’d re-route, driving longer but at least not passing a hospital. You could say, Baekhyun was almost paranoid about hospitals. Which was why he was panicking as he paced in the hallway outside of your hospital room. He didn’t know what was wrong with you because the doctors were still running tests but one thing was sure - you had just woken up from a coma and you didn’t remember a single thing.

You didn’t know what happened. The doctors didn’t know what happened. And Baekhyun sure as hell didn’t know what happened, either. And it was killing him.

He wasn’t there to look after you. He wasn’t there to make sure you stayed out of harm’s way. And now you didn’t even know who he was. You didn’t even know who _you_ were.

“It’s going to take a while,” the doctor concluded sadly. “You’re going to have to work with her every day.”

“But is there a guarantee she’ll remember everything?” Baekhyun asked, needing a strand of hope he could hold on to.

“There’s always a guarantee and at the same time, there’s never a guarantee,” the doctor said. “In short, we don’t know. But you mustn’t lose hope. Miracles happen every day.”

Baekhyun found it weird to hear a doctor talk to him about miracles but he didn’t ask any more questions and instead, opened the door of your hospital room, giving you his best smile even though inside of his chest, his heart was breaking.

“Hi,” he said, feeling weirder and weirder with every word. “I’m Baekhyun.”

“My boyfriend, right?” you asked. “The doctor mentioned that you were here.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m your boyfriend. Or, well, I will be your boyfriend when you remember me again.”

You bit your lip. “There’s a fifty percent chance that I won’t remember, though.”

“But there’s a fifty percent chance that you will,” Baekhyun said, not sure where his optimism came from. “I’ll be with you all through it and even if you don’t remember me, hopefully, you’ll still like me. Either way, I’ll still try to do everything I can to help you. How does that sound?”

“That sounds good,” you said, smiling, too. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

It warmed his heart to hear you say his name and he hoped that soon, his name will no longer feel foreign to you.

* * *

 

     **Chen**

You had left his house in a hurry, not wanting to look at him anymore. Not after the things he'd said to you. As you ran down the street in a blind rage, you didn’t even realize that you took a wrong turn and accidentally stumbled into a neighborhood that people of your town stayed clear of.

Jongdae was the first person the doctors called when they found you unconscious. He was also the first person who got to the hospital to hear the news that you’ve suffered several injuries to your head and were currently in a coma.

Your mother was the only one who managed to calm Jongdae down so he’d stop yelling at the doctors who, in his opinion, were _not_ doing everything they could because you still haven’t woken up. She was also the one who watched him break down in the hallway after you asked, “Who are you?” once you finally saw him after waking up.

“She’ll remember you, Jongdae,” your mother told him in the hallway, while he hid his face in his hands. “She loves you too much not to.”

“It’s my fault this happened to her,” Jongdae responded and even though she couldn’t see his face, your mother could still tell that he’s been crying. “I shouldn’t have let her go. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she assured him. “None of us blame you.”

He didn’t say anything else and continued to sit quietly. The only time he moved was when he tried to swallow the sobs.

A few minutes later, he finally took a deep breath and removed his hands from his face, revealing his red, puffy eyes that made your mother instantly wrap her arms around him.

“Oh, Jongdae,” she whispered. “You’ll be okay. Both of you.”

“I l-love her so much,” Jongdae whispered as he tried to allow your mother to comfort him. “I can’t lose her.”

* * *

 

     **Chanyeol**

It was the news that nearly broke the internet. And not because you were Chanyeol’s girlfriend but because the video of your car being thrown off the road and doing multiple summersaults before landing in a nearby ditch _upside down_ was complimented by the news that the driver of the vehicle - you - survived the accident.

While everyone else spread the video all over the internet, Chanyeol was trying to keep his sanity as he waited for the doctors to rescue you from the claws of death. They succeeded. Sort of.

“What do you mean she _might_ not remember anything?” Chanyeol asked the lead surgeon.

“Every trauma is different,” the surgeon said patiently. “And hers was a really big one. Just the very fact that she survived and woke up from a coma is already enough of a miracle. You need to give her time to heal and—”

"How am I supposed to give her time to heal when she doesn’t even know who I am?!” Chanyeol shouted but instead of anger, it was terror in his eyes.

He was so scared that this happened to you. He was scared that he wasn’t there to stop this tragedy from happening. He was scared about what awaited you both.

Chanyeol could see that the doctor genuinely considered calling for a therapist, so he just waved his hand, dismissing his previous question, and turned around to walk into your hospital room.

You’ve suffered multiple injuries, most of which were broken bones. And yet, even in a neck cast and with various different bandages on your face, Chanyeol couldn’t believe how beautiful you looked.

“Hey,” he said quietly when he saw you open your eyes. “I'm—”

“Chanyeol, right?” you asked and noticing the surprise in his eyes, continued to explain. “The doctors told me the names of my immediate family.”

“I’m not really your—I mean I didn’t get a chance to—I’m your, uh, boyfriend,” Chanyeol said.

“I know,” you nodded and then noticed the redness of his eyes. “Are you okay?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Y-you’re in the hospital, recovering from an accident that almost killed you. Don’t ask me if I’m okay.”

“Yeah, b-but, you’ve been crying,” you said. “Is it because of… me?”

Your insightfulness, even in a state like this, almost brought him to tears again.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol admitted. “But don’t worry. I’ll be okay. And you’ll be too.”

* * *

 

     **D.O**

He stayed by your bed day and night, barely sleeping and never leaving your room because he was afraid you’d wake up when he wasn’t there to see it. And in all honesty, when you finally _did_ wake up, it felt like he wasn’t in your room but rather in an alternate universe. Because there was no way you couldn’t recognize who he was in _this_ reality.

“W-why don’t I know who you are?” you asked, afraid of the sadness in the eyes of this stranger.

“Doctors said you’ve lost your memory,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “B-but they say it’s temporary.”

“That means I’ll get my memory back?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You should. I-I hope you will.”

“Will it take long?” you asked again. “I really want to remember you. I want to remember everything.”

“If you’ll work on it, it shouldn’t take long,” Kyungsoo chose to say even though he had no medical degree and he didn’t really know much about memory loss. “I’ll help you, though. You can trust me. I mean, I know you don’t remember me but—”

“I might not remember you,” you said. “But I remember something. Looking at you makes me feel warm and happy. That’s something, isn’t it?”

“That’s definitely something,” Kyungsoo nodded, agreeing.

He didn’t want to allow himself to feel happy at the prospect of you actually being able to fully recall who he was and what the two of you had before you started to show actual signs of remembering. But he would have been lying if he said that hearing you say this didn’t make his heart light up with hope.

* * *

 

     **Kai**

Fighting with Jongin always took a toll on you. Even if the two of you were arguing on the phone, without seeing each other. Actually, the latter was even worse. You blocked out your surroundings when you fought with him and this wasn’t a useful habit, especially not when you were crossing the street.

Honestly, you didn’t even feel the hit. The doctors would later tell you that you lost consciousness immediately after a car collided into you but you swore you could remember the paramedics and the shocked people gathering to watch. You thought you remembered everything.

Until, suddenly, you didn’t remember anything.

“Love,” a voice you’ve heard before somewhere spoke to you as soon as you opened your eyes.

“W-where am I?” you asked, looking around and immediately understanding that you’re in the hospital.

“There’s been an accident, you’re in the hospital,” the same voice explained. “You’ve been in a coma.”

Slowly, you turned your head to look at the stranger beside your bed who was watching your every move with concern in his eyes.

“Yes, I remember that,” you said, trying to nod, but not being able to due to the amount of wires connected to your chest. “B-but I don’t remember you.”

After seeing the shock mix with pain in the eyes of the person next to your bed, you realized that he must have known you very well and hearing you say that you didn’t remember him affected him greatly.

“I’m sorry,” you added.

“D-don’t apologize,” he told you. “I’m, uh, I’m Jongin. W-we’re… I’m your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend?” you repeated, turning to look away from him, so you could digest this information. “I don’t understand. How can this be?”

“The accident…” Jongin said, obviously having a hard time choosing words. “It must have caused damage to your brain…”

“But I’ll remember… right?” you asked, even though you knew he didn’t have the answer you needed.

“I’ll try to help you remember,” he said timidly. “If you let me.”

You had no idea who this person was. It felt as if, when you opened your eyes, you saw him for the first time. And yet, something inside of you trusted him completely.

“Yes,” you nodded. “I want you to help me remember you.”

* * *

 

     **Sehun**

It was just sleeping pills. You were exhausted not just physically but also mentally. You knew one pill wouldn’t help you, so you took a few. And yet you still tossed and turned. After popping a few more and _still_ not sleeping, you were angry. Angry and somewhat disoriented. You didn’t know how many pills you took in order to _finally_ fall asleep but the bottle easily fell onto the floor after you accidentally pushed it before losing consciousness.

The next thing you remembered was waking up under a blinding light in a room with pale white walls, and a stranger holding your hand.

“Why…” you tried to ask but your throat was too dry.

The boy next to you immediately grabbed a glass from the stand next to your bed and placed it next to your lips, helping you swallow the cold liquid.

“Why am I in the hospital?” you asked quietly, once he pulled the glass away.

“Baby, you overdosed,” the boy said, noticing you frown at the nickname he used for you. “Y-you could have died. They had to put you in a coma, it-it’s been two weeks. I was so worried.”

“Worried?” you asked, even more confused now. “Do we… do we know each other?”

He jumped away from you immediately as if your words had burned him.

“I'm—I found you,” he didn’t know where to start explaining himself. “I’m your boyfriend. We’ve been together for almost two years, I… My name is Sehun.”

The more he talked, the more confused you were becoming. How was it possible that you seemed to be such a huge part of this boy’s life and yet he was a complete stranger to you?

“I don’t remember,” you told him quietly. “I’m not sure if I remember _anything.”_

You were certain about who you were. You knew your name. You knew what you looked like. If you thought about it, you could remember your family. But this boy who had tears in his eyes now, however broken he looked, wasn’t one of the people you remembered.

“I’m sorry,” you added. “I’m sure you’re very important to me, I… I want to remember you. I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down enough to be able to talk without breaking down.

“Don’t apologize,” Sehun finally said. “I’ll wait. I’ll be here with you until you remember again.”


	14. college AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some implied smut & somewhat strong language

      **Xiumin**

  * he was the super smart kid in your class, so you were kind of afraid of him
  * like, he always showed up to classes on time and, unlike other students, he looked alive and actually interested in what the professor was saying
  * that seemed inhuman to you because you spent most of your classes sleeping
  * it all came back to bite you in the ass, of course
  * so you had to ask minseok for help and he - after blushing and getting all awkward - agreed to tutor you
  * after you showed up to your 7am tutoring session with three cups of coffee, he kind of realized that you weren’t a morning person
  * but they do say that opposites attract
  * eventually, even once the semester was over, minseok continued to tutor you
  * whether it was about physics or harry potter conspiracy theories
  * tbh neither one of you realized that what you called “tutoring sessions” was what other people called “dates”
  * soon enough, you were casually holding hands when strolling down the campus
  * and you never really confirmed that you were really in a relationship
  * but everyone knew you were
  * i mean, the boy took notes for you when you fell asleep in class
  * and you were always there for him whenever he went overboard with studying and nearly had a breakdown
  * soon the two of you turned into the most envied couple on campus and you barely did anything
  * it was just the buzzing energy whenever the two of you were together that made people who didn’t even know you see how well you completed each other



* * *

 

      **Suho**

  * he was the most motivated student you’ve ever met
  * not only that but he was also the chaperone at campus parties and always made sure everyone got back to their dorms safe
  * and then all of that kind of fell apart during finals
  * your roommate was in a relationship with his friend, so you got to witness junmyeon’s downward spiral first-hand
  * he lost all motivation and he just generally gave up on studying
  * and you were unexplainably shocked by that
  * “but… junmyeon, if you won’t study, then who will???”
  * he didn’t even bother to come up with an answer 
  * noticing the exhaustion in his eyes, you took it upon yourself to bring him back to the right path again
  * you basically supervised every single thing he did
  * which he found very weird since he was usually the one taking care of others
  * but he’d have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy your constant presence
  * you made sure he ate, studied, and stayed hydrated throughout all finals
  * and once they were finally over, you dragged him with you to a party
  * and for the first time in his life, junmyeon got wasted
  * he kept thanking you the entire night
  * and soon, the two of you found yourselves attached to each other mouth-to-mouth & skin-to-skin
  * neither of you could remember how that happened
  * but you knew that you didn’t want to get away from each other
  * “thank you so much for taking care of me. but let me take care of you now”



* * *

 

      **Lay**

  * the sweetest guy on campus
  * literally every girl liked him
  * and okay, you had a tiny crush on him, too
  * but you were sure that even some professors crushed on him, so it wasn’t a big deal
  * you were certain that he had a girlfriend anyway because he always politely said no to every girl who made a move on him
  * and then one day he randomly sat down next to you during a lecture
  * you didn’t say anything and he didn’t say anything, either
  * somehow he managed to sit next to you during every class you shared but he never talked to you
  * until finally two weeks later he dared to start a conversation with you
  * a conversation that ended with him asking you out for coffee after lectures
  * you thought it was just a friendly offer, though
  * and you kept thinking he was just being friendly until two weeks after the coffee date, the two of you were studying in your room
  * it was late and both of you were exhausted
  * so you just kind of lied down on your bed for just a moment, not even thinking about doing anything other than resting
  * and he asked you if he could kiss you
  * suddenly alert, you stared at him for a moment, trying to understand this question
  * you finally admitted to him, “i thought you were seeing someone”
  * “i am”
  * “oh. who?”
  * “you”
  * finally, you said yes to his kiss
  * it was no more than a simple peck but it ignited a huge fire inside both of your hearts
  * and started a relationship that would make grandmothers sigh in content and say, “i remember when i first fell in love with my husband…”



* * *

 

      **Baekhyun**

  * this was the guy that spent the entire lecture talking and still had good grades
  * you had no idea how that was even possible
  * until later you found out that his friends were all upperclassmen who gladly shared their notes with him
  * and you, wanting nothing more but to get close to these note-dealers, ended up befriending baekhyun, too
  * he was the most annoying friend you’ve ever had
  * “look at me, i’m going to draw you”
  * “you can’t draw”
  * “yes, i can! look at me”
  * “i’m trying to listen to the lecture”
  * “fine, be that way”
  * and he still ended up drawing you
  * and it actually looked good???
  * i mean it was just a doodle but he depicted all of your features perfectly
  * years later, you’d recall that this moment, when you first looked at the drawing, was when you realized you might not see him just as a friend
  * and obviously, baekhyun - who would have rather gone out to cause mischief with his friends than draw - would have never drawn you that well if he didn’t have feelings for you, too
  * but the two of you continued to play around, never admitting the truth to each other out of fear of ruining the friendship
  * until one night, when you were playing truth or dare in someone’s dorm and baekhyun was dared to kiss you
  * you swore you’ve never seen him this nervous before
  * and as soon as he finally leaned into you and touched your lips with his, both of you understood that you never wanted to pull away from each other again



* * *

 

      **Chen**

  * he was the frat guy that you tried desperately not to crush on because all of his friends were assholes and your friends kept telling you that he was one too
  * but the way he glanced at you every once in a while in class? or the way he helped you collect your papers after you accidentally scattered them on the floor in the library?
  * there was no way he was an asshole
  * and yet you still didn’t go to frat parties because you were scared your friends would be proven right
  * until one night you were bar hopping with your friends, not really drinking, but rather enjoying some free time
  * and long story short, you ended up right in the middle of jongdae’s party
  * three frat guys were flirting with you, though you would have referred to that as harassment since you tried to leave but they didn’t let you
  * and then suddenly someone called out to them, “guys! i called dibs on her”
  * and the three frat guys scattered, after groaning about how “jongdae always got the best ones”
  * and then you saw jongdae make his way to you and you had exactly one moment to digest what just happened before his smile made you forget how to breathe
  * “i’m jongdae”
  * “i’m not sleeping with you”
  * you didn’t mean to say that and he sure as hell didn’t expect to hear you say that, either
  * “did i ask you to..?”
  * awkwardly stuttering, you tried to get away from him but as you tried to walk around him, he grabbed your hand, stopping you
  * quickly, before you ran away again, jongdae explained that he was just coming over here to save you from his friends since you didn’t look very comfortable in their company
  * surprised, you thanked him
  * in return, he asked you out on a date
  * you agreed but never let your guard down, trying to keep your heart from breaking if jongdae turned out to be just like his friends
  * but he was nothing like them
  * and the more you went out with him, the less you could understand what his reasons for being in a frat house were
  * he didn’t really know the answer to that, though
  * “i guess i just wanted to belong. i think i found my place now, though. i belong with you”



* * *

 

      **Chanyeol**

  * you had no idea that chanyeol was in your year, let alone in your course
  * because he just never showed up to lectures
  * the first time you saw him was open mic night at the campus pub
  * he sang and played the guitar, and thus ended up stealing your heart
  * you stayed back after the event, hoping to run into him and let him know that he was incredible
  * and when you came up to him, he was the first one to start talking to you, addressing you by name
  * “i think i’ve seen you at school”
  * you hadn’t expected him to know your name, so naturally, every compliment you were about to give him escaped you
  * so you just mumbled something about getting some drinks
  * smiling, chanyeol was more than glad to talk to you more over drinks
  * and you ended up staying up the whole night, getting to know every little detail about each other
  * it felt as if once it was morning, the two of you already knew more about each other than people did after a year of dating
  * not wanting this to be the last time he saw you, chanyeol slipped his phone number into the pocket of your jacket
  * and you only saw it two days later when your friend borrowed it from you and the note fell out
  * immediately, you called him, and chanyeol, happy to hear your voice again, asked you out on a proper date
  * “proper” by his standards, that is
  * you expected dinner in a restaurant and maybe a movie
  * but what you got was a picnic in the back of his truck under the stars
  * “chanyeol, i’m starting to think you stepped out of a rom-com”
  * despite the teasing though, you actually enjoyed that he put so much effort into this date
  * because that just showed how much he cared
  * and rest assured, every upcoming date you would have with him, was going to be better than the last
  * because as soon as he first talked to you, he knew you deserved the best
  * and if he had the luck to be your boyfriend, he was going to make damn sure that best is exactly what you received



* * *

 

      **D.O**

  * he’s the low-key social justice warrior
  * even though you would have never imagined that, since kyungsoo was this quiet boy who took his notes and gave everyone the death glare if they tried to mess with him
  * even after you got to know him thanks to group projects, he still had this mysterious aura about him
  * and you were so curious to know more
  * at first, you started to spend more time with him to get him to open up
  * but he was a hard person to understand and sometimes you were genuinely afraid to ask him too many questions
  * even though you’ve literally never seen him yell at anyone
  * but then, as time went on, you realized you were content with just sitting next to him
  * somehow, his presence felt safe and reassuring
  * and then one time, during a lecture your professor kept asking you questions
  * you answered all of them
  * and yet he insisted you were wrong and proceeded  to give the “right” answers which sounded exactly the same as yours
  * but because the professor was terrifying, no one dared to let him know this
  * no one but kyungsoo
  * he started an argument with the professor that made everyone’s jaws drop
  * everyone thought he was literally going to be expelled for this
  * and yet, after the lecture, the professor shook his hand, telling him that he was really proud kyungsoo stood up for you like that
  * at first, you didn’t realize he was standing up for you specifically
  * you’d just assumed he was fighting the injustice
  * but kyungsoo looked so embarrassed and uncomfortable that it had to be true
  * when you later thanked him for standing up for you and asked him why he did it
  * he tried to play it off but eventually caved and confessed that he  _may have kind of_  had a crush on you
  * and you were the one who asked him out because, at that point, he was mortified after managing to admit his feelings to you
  * you brought him out of your shell later, though
  * and honestly?
  * when the two of you began to date and hold hands everywhere, people literally moved out of your way
  * you were easily the most badass couple on campus
  * even though you were total dorks behind closed doors



* * *

 

      **Kai**

  * he’s taking so many classes that you have no idea how he even manages
  * and not a single one of these classes are in the morning
  * jokingly, you and a few of your coursemates theorized that jongin was a vampire and that was why he chose to go out at night
  * meanwhile, you preferred to finish your classes in the morning, so you’d have the rest of the day off
  * which is why it wasn’t until sophomore year that you first talked to jongin
  * it was at a party and he attracted your attention because he was yawning the whole night
  * but also, because he was absolutely gorgeous
  * you only approached him after you finished quite a few drinks
  * and almost as soon as he saw you, he stopped yawning immediately
  * he didn't think he’d ever been more awake than that night, when you first came up to him
  * meanwhile, you couldn't remember a single thing since you were drunk
  * and whenever you’d ask jongin about this night
  * he’d always give you a different answer
  * “i spent the night holding your hair while you were throwing up”
  * “you passed out on me and i was afraid to move for the rest of the night”
  * “you came up to me and performed the entire bohemian rhapsody in one breath”
  * “you said hi to me and then moonwalked out of the room while keeping aggressive eye contact”
  * you never found out what you really talked to him about
  * but somehow, that night you managed to start your relationship with him
  * and woke up in his bed
  * fully-clothed
  * “did we just nap together?”
  * he admitted that he hasn’t slept that well in a while
  * so he insisted the two of you slept together again
  * and eventually, you basically moved into jongin’s dorm because you couldn’t sleep elsewhere anymore
  * and then one time, you prepared to sleep and had already lied down in his bed next to him
  * when his roommate proved that he and the girl he brought home were not napping
  * i mean, you could hear everything
  * _every. single. thing_
  * and, at first, you tried to ignore it
  * but then you started to discuss how fake her moans sounded
  * needless to say, things escalated
  * and you were  _not_ napping together anymore, either



* * *

 

      **Sehun**

  * he’s the guy who’s always underrated because he’s the second-best
  * he studies well, but there’s someone who studies better
  * he has friends, but there’s someone who has more of them
  * he goes to parties, but there’s someone who goes to more of them
  * so he kind of went unnoticed during the first semester
  * and he probably got so used to not being noticed by people
  * that he expected to just move around you when he saw you run right towards him
  * but as soon as he moved to the left
  * you did, too
  * it took you a month to cure the bruises from colliding into him so hard
  * both of you seriously almost caused each other brain concussions
  * not to mention the number of books that scattered everywhere after you both fell
  * he helped you collect them and was about to get back to his monotonous life
  * when you stopped him and asked him what his name was
  * this was a simple gesture, but it gave you both a sense of familiarity and allowed you to sit next to him in class because now you knew who he was
  * slowly, the two of you started to talk more
  * so much that one the professors asked you to leave the auditorium because you were disturbing her
  * you spent that class getting coffee and complaining about how not fair this was because you weren’t that loud
  * you really liked sehun
  * he knew that, and obviously, liked you, too
  * he just couldn’t understand what you saw in him
  * “it’s just you. i like you. i like that you’re not trying to show off. i like that you’re not bringing others down in order to get to the top. i like that you’re so down-to-earth. i like that you–”
  * you could have kept going but his heart was already beating really fast
  * and he’s never experienced that before
  * so before you could cause him a heart attack
  * he tried to stop you
  * “i like you, too”
  * “prove it”
  * he hesitated for just a moment before slowly leaning into you, all while looking you in the eyes to see if this is what you wanted
  * and once he saw your eyes close, he gently placed his lips on yours
  * and the only thought running through both of your heads was _“finally”_



 

 

 

 


End file.
